A Heavy Choice To Make
by SexciiLexi
Summary: *After Last Sacrifice* Lissa sends Dimitri & Rose on a special assignment, one she trusts with no one else, and their first together. But Adrian also has to come along & tensions rise as Adrian fights to win Rose's heart and Dimitri tries to keep it.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

"Even the rich are hungry for love."

-Mother Teresa-

Rose's POV

_"I loved you!" he yelled. He jumped up out of his chair so quickly I never saw it coming."I loved you, and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it up. You might as well have staked me!"_

_ His voice filled the room. So much grief, so much anger. So unlike the usual Adrian. He strode toward me, hand clasped over his chest. "I. Loved. You. And you used me the whole time."_

I woke from my dream, startled and gasping for air.

It was so startingly vivid. I sat up, the sheets tangled beneath me and I clutched my chest.

"Roza? Are you alright?" Dimitri asked, just waking up, but fully alert as he always was.

"Just a bad dream," I said, feeling tears slipping from my eyes. It was more than a bad dream. It was my reality. It was what had taken place almost a month ago. What added a bitter edge to my new relationship as I realized how much I had hurt Adrian.

"You can tell me what happened," Dimitri encouraged, sitting up as well, wrapping his arms around me.

I melted into that embrace. I loved him so much and was glad he was there to comfort me.

"I had a nightmare about Adrian," I admitted. "About the last words he said to me."

"It's okay, Roza," Dimitri said as he rubbed my arm soothingly. "It's over now."

Was it? Because while I would never forget that conversation as long as I lived, I'd think I could move forward with my new life. But Adrian still seemed to haunt me.

_"No," he had said. "I don't want you to suffer. Much. But the next time you're in bed with Belikov, stop a moment and remember that not everyone made out as well as you did."_

And he had been right. Many had been affected by my actions after breaking out of prison. Especially Adrian. Who I had come to realize had cherished me greatly and lost me.

But _Dimitri_ was the one I was in love with. The one I had spent so much time fighting for. Who had turned me away time and time again but I didn't give up. You can't give up on the one you love and it had paid off in the end. He was finally mine. But at a very high price.

If I could have done it without hurting anyone, then I would. I wanted Adrian to know that, but I haven't seen him since the night he walked away. And honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

I beared a lot of guilt about our relationship but I was trying to forget. I needed to. In order to be happy. Dimitri had told me that I couldn't fix everyone's problems. And I had decided he was right. It was time for me to live my life with him and fix my own problems, on my own without any interference and let others do the same.

I was only supposed to protect Lissa. I was nineteen now and if any of my crazy misadventures had taught me anything; it was that life was so precious. How you chose to live it was up to you, and I had to make the best of it because it could be gone before I knew it.

"I love you so much," I whispered to Dimitri.

"And I love you more," he replied, his voice intense.

"Show me then, show me how much you love me," I told him, kissing him urgently.

* * *

><p>"I'm the luckiest person in the world right now," I said as Dimitri approached our bed.<p>

"I bring gifts," he smiled.

"Much appreciated," I said as I opened the bag and set the styrofoam cup on the night table.

Chocolate glazed donuts and coffee.

"How'd you know I craved donuts after sex?" I teased.

"You crave donuts after everything. I'm amazed you haven't turned into one," Dimitri teased back.

"Thank you," I said and leaned up so I could kiss him.

Today was Saturday and one of rare day offs, but I was still going to visit Lissa so we could hang out. It was kind of hard to play Guardian all day around her, even when she was just relaxing in her room.

I had to be alert and I couldn't risk slipping for even a few seconds. Plus, Lissa was Queen now. She had even less free time than ever before so even when I wasn't gurading her, she was busy and I was left bored. Dimitri would take over my shift afterwards so I couldn't even rely on having him to myself. It was best if at least one out of the two of us were guarding her.

I hung out with Christian, Mia and Jill sometimes but most times I spent my free time alone, reminiscing on my chaotic life before.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Dimitri commented.

"Had what?"

"Manners," he grinned and I slapped him playfully.

"Like your one to talk! How many times have I woke up to find you practically attacking me?" I asked.

"I can't resist, Rose. You're so beautiful I can't get enough!" he said dramatically and started tickling me.

"Stop!" I protested as my donut flew out of my hand and landed on the floor. "My donut!"

"I'll get you a million donuts if you want," he promised.

"Forget donuts. I want you."

* * *

><p>I was getting dressed when my phone started to ring.<p>

"Rose Hathaway," I answered.

"Rose! You have caller ID! Why do you always insist on answering the phone as if you're expecting a business call?" Lissa asked.

"Because I don't know who may get a hold of your phone. I have to sound professional," I argued.

Lissa laughed. "I doubt the first thing someone who'd stole my phone would do, would be to call you and see how _professional_ you sounded."

"Hey, stranger things have happened."

"Isn't that the truth," she said. "I was just calling to let you know there's a slight change of plans today. You need to bring Dimitri along. But don't worry, I'm not taking away your day off. I have a special assignment for you guys."

"Assignment?" I asked, incredulously. Guardians usually just did their namesakes: 'Guard', aside from the occasional paperwork and desk jobs. Assignments were rare. Alchemists or Moroi were usually enlisted to take care of matters because Guardians were always needed to protect.

At the thought of Alchemists, I remembered Sydney Sage. I hadn't seen or heard from her since we got separated but I hoped she was okay. Lissa may be Queen but there were some things even she couldn't overpower. Alchemists didn't allow Moroi to meddle in their own internal affairs and had their own laws and punishments regarding their people.

"Yes, but I'll tell you when you guys get here," she said.

"Alright, I'll see you later," I conceded before hanging up.

"Dimitri! Get dressed, Lissa needs you as well. We have an assignment it seems."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>

**You guys will hopefully be pretty surprised at the assignment that Lissa gave them! I missed writing VA fanfics and decided I should do one to occupy my holiday and I have definitely put a lot of thought into this one so I hope you guys like it.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1 : The Mission

Chapter 1 : The Mission

Rose's POV

"Are you okay?" I asked the moment Lissa opened the door.

"I'm fine, Rose," she sighed and beckoned us inside.

We were in the Royal Housing, in Lissa's private apartments and it was gorgeous and opulent as always, but I was more concerned with Lissa's announcement. To be honest, I was slightly nervous.

"Hello Rose and Dimitri. It's been a while since I've seen both of you together and not looking like you're about to face an army of Strigoi," Christian jibed.

"Very funny," I said dryly.

"Christian," Dimitri acknowledged politely. It had taken some time before he could feel comfortable calling Christian by his first name, and not 'Lord Ozera', even though Dimitri was older.

I on the other hand, couldn't care less. I sat on the couch across from Lissa, and propped up my feet in Christian's lap.

He slapped my feet.

"Hey! Hands off the merchandise!" I scowled.

"Be careful, or I might_ accidentally_ set your feet on fire," Christian said. I couldn't tell wether or not he was serious, but since my feet remained the same, I left them there.

"Guys, can you be serious for a second? Having you two in the same room is like having two three-year-old siblings," Lissa chastised.

I put my serious face on and winked at Dimitri.

"Okay," Lissa said, satisfied she had everyone's attention. "I wanted the both of you here today because I have a very special assignment that I'd like to be carried out and you're the best candidates and the only people I trust with the job. I've been thinking about this for a very long time. Almost a year actually."

"Just spit it out Lissa," I said impatiently.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Dimitri would like to go to Argentina," she said casually.

"_Argentina?_" everyone else in the room asked. Guess Christian wasn't in on the conspiracy either.

"Lissa, what's in Argentina?" I asked.

"Tarasov prison. The one we broke into," she smiled wistfully. "Do you remember the pyschiatric wards?"

I did, now that she had mentioned it.

The pyschiatric part of Tarasov prison had held two other spirit users. Lissa had wanted to investigate, at the time Adrian and Oksana were the only spirit-users we were aware of, and she had wanted answers. Adrian was always self-medicating and Oksana was thousands of miles away. They weren't of much use to her really.

But, like always, we were doing something highly illegal and had no time to stop for a chat.

I didn't know it had made that big an impact. The entire incident was something I had shoved into the back of mind.

"Yes," I said slowly.

Dimitri and Christian gave us questioning glances and Lissa quickly explained what we had seen.

"I just want to make sure that they're there for the right reason and not just because people think they're crazy," she said sadly.

When we still had the bond, I knew how low spirit could make her feel. It drove _her_ to do some pretty crazy stuff, like cutting herself.

"So why us exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" Dimitri said.

"Because you guys have extensive experience with spirit. We're probably the only modern-day people who've delved this far into it. Rose was once bonded to me and I brought Dimitri back from being Strigoi," she explained.

Dimitri and I both cringed at the 'S' word.

"I obviously can't go. I have duties here to take care of and I have to watch over Jill and teach her how to be Royal and blend in," she said with a tinge of bitterness.

"I'll go too," Christian chimed in.

"No, I'm sorry but I need you here as well. Besides, this is a chance for Dimitri and Rose to work together and _bond_," Lissa countered.

She put a lot of emphasis on the _bond_ part.

"Right. This is a lot to take in. How long exactly is this trip?" I asked.

"A few weeks at most. I'll take care of everything," she pleaded.

"What do you think comrade?" I asked Dimitri.

"We should sleep on it," he suggested.

"This sounds great Lissa. We'd be happy to help. I don't think we'll get a very warm welcome though. They can't be too forgiving of people who broke out a high-risk convict," I said thoughtfully.

"You're cleared of all charges remember? And I was a part of that crazy scheme and now I'm their Queen so I guess it doesn't matter much now does it?" Lissa smiled.

"Those were some good times, Liss."

"I know. We need to make some more," she agreed.

"Not anytime soon, please. Dimitri and I have had enough worry to last us a lifetime," Christian groaned.

Everyone laughed.

"Well I've got to get going soon. I have a fitting and I have a Royal party that's mandatory. I'd take you with me of course but you guys are off-duty and you need to think about my request," Lissa told us.

"Right," I said, though I knew my mind was made up. This was very important to Lissa and I'd do this for her. How hard could it be anyway. It wasn't like I'd have to break in all over again. I hoped.

"There's just one more thing before you guys go, however," she said looking anywhere but at me.

"Come on, Liss. Just tell me. Don't hold back," I encouraged.

"Well, it's just that since this is so important. I didn't want to take any chances and well- _Adrian's_ going on this trip."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go! Please review! Sorry it's so late but I had a pretty rough day.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 : In Half

Chapter 2 : In Half

Rose's POV

"What? Why?"

"Rose, sit down," Dimitri said calmly. I hadn't even realized I had stood up.

"Well, he's the only spirit-user we know of that can go on this trip. He'll be useful because he'll be able to detect the spirit-users and he might understand them better, and be able to help them," Lissa said.

"Couldn't we find _anyone_ else? Do you _want_ to make my life a living hell?" I asked. "Adrian is perpetually drunk or high off those damn cigarettes. He couldn't spot another spirit-user if his life depended on it!"

Okay, that was a little mean. He had even given those up for me when we were dating but I'm pretty sure the last time I had talked to him he had reverted to his old ways.

"She kind of has a point," Christian said quietly. Lissa shot him an icy glare and he backed off.

"Exactly," I pointed out, my anger not subsiding.

Adrian made me feel like a hurricane. Like a whirlwind of emotions. One minute I was pissed off at the way things ended and his unforgiveness and on the other hand, I was sad that he was no longer a part of my life. I couldn't make up my mind firmly about how I felt. Which is why, nightmares aside, I had tried to forget anything had ever happened.

"He needs this, Rose. A distraction from-" Lissa couldn't finish her sentence.

"From what _I_ did to him. It's okay, you can say it. It's what everyone's always thinking, but too scared to say. _I_ _hurt him_. I know I did," I said, my voice rising out of frustration.

"Roza."

It was a soft word whispered in my ear, but instantly, my anger had ebbed away and I was calm again.

"You need to relax and think about this. Let's just go okay?" Dimitri said softly.

"Okay," I agreed.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this," Lissa sympathized in that quiet, compassionate way she had.

"It's alright. I just freaked out for a second. Does he know that Dimitri and I are coming anyway?" I asked.

"No, not yet. I'll tell him if you guys say yes. If you guys say no... I may have to scrap this idea and wait a little while longer," she said, the weight of her words resting in my mind.

She was trying to make me understand that this was important and probably her only chance to accomplish this.

* * *

><p>I was harboring a massive headache by the time Dimitri and I got back home.<p>

"Here," Dimitri said as he handed me some pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks," I replied and lay back on our bed.

"I know you're upset but that's why we need to think about this, _togethe_r," he said. "I'm less than thrilled about going anywhere with Adrian especially after what happened. But our desire to help Lissa is greater and honestly it will only be a few weeks then we can go back to normal."

"Dimitri, this isn't normal. I mean, I actually loved Adrian and it tears me up inside to think that I did this great terrible thing to him when in reality we just happened to be in the wrong relationship at the wrong time. Sometimes I wonder if he was lying to himself," I sighed.

"_Lying to himself?_" Dimitri questioned.

"Yes. I gave up everything for you. School, guardianship, my freedom, all so I could get you back. Because when you were gone it hurt me so badly. Nothing else mattered except having you back. I could face the reppercussions, as long as I had you by my side. Half of my crazy quests are the reason I'm here today happy and whole and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat because I love you _that_ much. With Adrian, I never had to risk anything and he didn't understand me," I said, pouring my heart out.

"While I'm glad to hear you say that. Promise me that you will not go on another crazy adventure looking for me. I remember specifically telling you not to look for me after I turned and I might as well have not said it at all," Dimitri said.

He was dead serious. Him being Strigoi was a touchy subject. In all fairness, I had kind of liked his Strigoi personality. He was so open and unrestricted with me but in the end he was evil _and_ undead. Besides, I had made a promise to kill him. I couldn't afford to get attached. But that was dangerous, even for me. I had almost been turned by force, I liked to believe he wouldn't have made good on his promise to kill me.

"You of all people know I never listen," I countered.

"Will you listen to me now?" he asked gently and kissed my lips, his body so close, melting me.

"Probably not, but this is nice," I smiled.

Dimitri smiled back and kissed me once more before pulling away.

I opened my eyes and pouted.

"You're cute when you want a kiss," he commented with a laugh.

"I'm not cute and I want much more than a kiss," I told him haughtily.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow but didn't press further.

"So what do you say?" he asked.

"Yes," I groaned and pushed my face into my pillow to let him know that I wasn't exactly happy about it.

"I'll make it up to you every night until we leave," he said. I was up in a heartbeat.

"There's my Roza," he said, brushing my hair back and kissing my forehead.

"Comrade," I murmured, pulling him close to me.

No matter how amazing life with Dimitri was, nothing compared to the fact that he was all mine. He made me feel as if I could do anything. Without him, I could live, but was it really living when half of your heart was gone away?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for the reviews guys! <strong>

**I'll try and update again tomorrow! **

**Please review! [Why am I using so many exclamation signs?]**


	4. Chapter 3 : Thoughts

Chapter 3 : Thoughts

Rose's POV

I woke up sweating, in tangled sheets, and alone.

I felt cold and not myself. I looked at the wall and read the clock: 9:07.

I lay back down, feeling a sense of calm spread through me as I realized I had no obligations today. Or at least not until seven p.m.

I ran my fingers through the cool sheets, feeling a sense of loss. The bed felt twice as empty without Dimitri. It was weird. But, he was guarding Lissa. We were back on duty today.

Dimitri had mentioned telling Lissa our answer while he was on duty.

I was free until seven. My thoughts took over, and memories played through my head until the more painful ones surfaced and I decided it was time to get up.

I took a shower, blow-dryed my hair, wrapped it up in a loose bun and got dressed in some comfy clothes. A tank top and one of Dimitri's boxers.

I headed to our kitchen and stopped when I noticed a bag and a note on the counter.

_I never tire of watching you sleep. You're beautiful. _

_I got you a donut with sprinkles and food's in the fridge. I'll see you later._

_Love, _

_D._

I smiled to myself and opened the bag, munching on the much appreciated donut as I rifled through the fridge.

I finally settled on making some scrambled eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice to balance out the sugar.

Lissa was always telling me having donuts at any time of the day was bad for my health but they were so addictive.

My stomach rumbled a little from being so full.

Damn, Rose. Maybe a quick trip to the gym to burn some calories would do me some good. Lately, the only calorie-burning activities I took part in, were on my bed with Dimitri.

I changed into a pair of sweats and a thick, fleece hoodie. It was November-almost December, and while a Pennsylvania winter couldn't compare to a Montana one, I wasn't about to take my chances.

It was snowing, a rare sight that didn't normally occur until late December.

I headed back inside and put on a hat and my gloves.

I was ready to brave the weather once more, when I stopped and looked out the window at the trickling snow. Taking it's own little time to fall gently to the ground.

And I was suddenly taken back to that day at the Ski Lodge almost a year ago, when I had first met Adrian.

Dammit, I swore inwardly. Why were my thoughts always leading back to him? Was it guilt?

It didn't matter because I was already lost in the memory.

How he had flirted openly. How now that I was thinking about it, he uncannily knew a lot of things about me.

He was nice, and even though I had been in a bad mood, I had temporarily forgotten while talking to him. It was a pretty, snowy day. One just like this one.

It was funny how times changed. I didn't know back then the journey I'd take with Adrian Ivashkov. What would have happened if I had gone straight to my room? If I had never met him?

_Pull yourself together, Rose_.

I headed back out towards the Court's gym. I was glad it was empty when I got there. Moroi didn't exactly need to exercise. Vampire genes dictated a tall, skinny frame regardless of their diet. Dhampirs usually trained earlier because most had to be on-duty at this time.

I stretched a little bit before heading straight to the punching bag, which I pummeled unnecessarily.

It was good to drain my annoying thought and focus on punching and kicking for the next two hours. When I was finished, I felt just a little sore. Nothing I culdn't beat with some sleep.

It was almost two o' clock. I went back home to shower and change, before paying Christian a visit.

When I got to Christian's apartment, all his furniture was pushed back and some sort of makeshift training room was set up.

Jill and Mia were already present so I supposed I had stumbled on fight training.

"Hey," the two of them said.

I took a seat on the arm of the couch, and watched interestedly, giving a few pointers here and there. They were mostly working on elemental attacks.

First, Mia and Jill had to try to out Christian's flames, but it was more a test of speed because as soon as one fire was out, Christian had a new one in some unexpected place.

Then, they worked on concentration. Jill and Mia took turns freezing a glass of water. Which, apparently, is a lot more harder than it looks. They needed all of their focus or the water would stay liqiud.

Guess who got to be the distraction? I was doing a pretty good job but eventually they each held their own.

"That's enough for today guys. We resume the day after tomorrow and I expect a lot more focus. Practise," Christian told them both.

"See you later guys," Mia smiled and took a sip from her water bottle before leaving.

"Bye Rose, and Christian," Jill said quietly.

"See you around jailbait," I said. She cracked a smile before leaving.

Sometimes, I was worried for Jill. There was a lot of pressure on her being the only thing keeping Lissa from losing the crown. Also being completely shy and being thrust into the limelight didn't help.

Lissa tried to coach her-and I had been present on some occasions-but it wasn't enough, and Liss wasn't patient with her. I could feel the resentment and dislike filling the room sometimes.

The last one had ended with a very distraught Jill crying and leaving the room, and Lissa calling her 'hopeless'.

"So what's on your mind, loser," Christian said.

"Nothing I just thought I'd stop by. Is that a crime?" I quipped.

"For you it is. Just spit it out," he said.

"It's nothing. I was bored and I was just thinking about how I feel about Adrian," I confessed.

Christian would have been my last resort if I needed to get anything off my chest a few months prior but now he was slowly becoming like a best friend/brother and he had this nice way of joking while being serious that made it easier fo me to talk and for him to understand me.

"Adrian seemed alright the last time I saw him," he said.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Well, he was a little rough around the edges and he was drunk. But he was alive," he said, as if he were trying to remember something useful.

"Drunk?" I asked.

"Yeah, not so drunk 'he tried to eat the tablecloth' kind of drunk, but more like 'I'm troubled' kind of drunk. If that makes any sense," he clarified.

"Kind of," I nodded slowly trying to process this.

"Did he say anything? About me?"

"Not really. I just saw him briefly. But, you could tell he was upset. He wasn't himself. But maybe he's better now," he added quickly as he noted my expression.

"Adrian's almost twenty-two. He can take care of himself. He'll be fine. He just needs a lot of time," Christian said and rubbed my shoulder.

"I don't know Christian. When Dimitri was gone. Every day seemed to drag on. It was like agony. That space of time apart had seemed like forever. I'm pretty sure when you and Lissa were apart it felt the same. Time can't heal _everything_. It can numb it. Maybe even make you feel like things are okay, but it's all a lie. Because today, next week, ten years from now, my heart is going to hurt, even if just a little when I remember Adrian," I told him.

Christian didn't seem to know what to say to comfort me so I sighed and stood up. He hugged me briefly.

"I'll see you later," I said before I left.

* * *

><p>"How was your day?" Dimitri asked me.<p>

"Insightful," I said and kissed him quickly.

"I want to hear everything when you get back. I'll wait up," he promised.

"Don't. You need your sleep. Tomorrow we have to figure out this mission thing," I told him.

"And see Adrian," he added. When he came home, he had told me the less-than-thrilling news: We get to see Adrian tomorrow.

"That too. Point is, you need as much rest as you can get. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," I lied.

Inside, I was carrying a heavy heart. One burdened with so many thoughts and feelings.

But I pushed it all back, except my love. I kissed Dimitri and hugged him close to me for as long as time would allow.

"I miss you already," I said. Sometimes, I thought it was cheesy and dramatic when people in movies kept declaring their undying love or how much they missed their significant other but I could understand.

Having to separate from someone you wanted close all the time was hard.

How could I guarantee that I'd come home to him once more? That he or I wouldn't die?

I couldn't. And it broke my heart every time.

"Never mind. Stay up please. I need you," I said, not realizing a tiny tear had escaped my eyes. I was crying a lot these days. I was tough. I shouldn't be crying, especially for stupid reasons.

I reached up to wipe my tear away when Dimitri stopped me.

"I've got that," he whispered to me and with a surprising gentleness, he wiped my tear away then kissed the inside of my eye.

"I'll be here waiting for you," he promised once more and I felt my heart swell with love.

_Don't take this wonderful person away from me_, I prayed silently as I headed out to join the ranks of guardians protecting Lissa.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't update yesterday guys, I was superbusy and then I was going to update in the night but then my friend called and we went to a party and then I didn't get home until 3 a.m. so I was tired. I slept until two in the afternoon but I made sure the first thing I did was to update.<strong>

**I'll try to update later cause I'll be gone for Christmas Eve and I'm not even going to be at my house for Christmas day -.-**


	5. Chapter 4 : How Long Is Forever?

Chapter 4 : How Long is Forever?

Rose's POV

The next morning was a blur. I was getting half the day off to take care of the trip to Tarasov. It was better this time around having legal access to all the _current_ documents.

Tarasov was now situated in the city of Córdoba, Argentina, just like Abe had said. It was being located there due to the six months of daylight, just in case a prisoner escaped, they wouldn't get very far. He had more knowledge of that place than was deemed appropriate. I swear sometimes that man is up to no good.

I had seen my garishly-dressed, mobster-father twice since Lissa's coronation and aside from his creepy I-know-everything demeanour and meaningful and slightly menacing looks he occassionally shot at Dimitri, I liked having him around.

He was a smartass, and so unlike my mother. I guess in all fairness, I had inherited my kickass skills from my mother and my personality and devastating good looks from Abe.

"There are no records of spirit-users," I told Lissa and showed her the laptop.

Guardian and Moroi documents had gone digital, and while this was more convenient, staring at the computer screen for so long was giving me a slight headache.

That paired with the fact that Adrian had yet to show up.

I was in the middle of hoping he wouldn't, when the door opened and my heart skipped a beat.

"Morning Lissa," he said waltzing in _as if_ everything was okay.

Adrian looked completely normal. The same artfully messy hair, the same designer clothes, the arrogance, the clove cigarette-that I had actually once thought made him look sexy, and those same piercing, emerald-green eyes.

But those eyes looked right through me as if I weren't even there. So much for being 'rough around the edges'.

I wished I had Dimitri, but he was currently being loaned to Christian who had gone out on some impromptu excursion far away from Court. They'd be back by tomorrow but not having Dimitri here was making me antsy.

"Morning Adrian," Lissa replied politely.

"Are you all ready for the trip?" she asked.

Of course. Loverboy wouldn't have to do any of the work. He could just saunter in here _late_ like he was God's gift to mankind.

"Why so bitter, _Rosemarie_?" he asked, one eyebrow arched.

I'm pretty sure my left eye twitched as I regarded him with as much restraint as possible. Saying I wanted to hurt Adrian Ivashkov right now was an understatement. I wanted to _maim_ him.

"I'm _perfect_," I replied coolly.

Lissa slightly oblivious to the tension, went back to helping me sort through a few things. When we were finished she looked between me and Adrian, expecting a fight to erupt.

But I was going to be mature. I would not let him get under my skin. No matter how badly I wanted to talk to him, _or_ kill him.

"Well, before you go, I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me tomorrow, not as my guardian though. Dimitri will probably be a bit tired but I have faith in him. He agreed to come along and guard me in your place," she told me.

"No offense Liss, but why do we need to go shopping?" I asked.

"You can't go to Argentina with sweats, and jeans and hoodies, Rose! It's going to be sunny all-or at least most of the time. I know how much you like the sun. You need a new wardrobe," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're the only person, Dimitri aside, that I'll play dress-up for," I said sternly.

I had kind of missed shopping but I'd rather spend the day with Dimitri.

Adrian coughed a bit in the corner and I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Bye Liss," I said and barely inclined my head to Adrian. "Goodbye," I added in an indifferent tone.

* * *

><p>The silence was killing me. Literally.<p>

We were all piled into one of the Courts cars.

Lissa, Dimitri, Karl,the extra guardian, me and _Adrian_.

"Why is _he_ coming along?" I had demanded, not caring that all eyes were on me as I said it.

"He wanted to tag along," Lissa shrugged as if that explained everything.

I wanted to scream and stomp my feet and release a string of very bad words but instead, I pressed my lips shut and climbed into the backseat, as far away from _him_ as possible.

I was being childish but really, it was killing me inside that apart from mono-syllabic words, we weren't speaking. Was he finding this as difficult as I was?

So here we were, the car silent, save for the damn radio, nobody speaking, everyone wrapped up in their own thoughts.

It wasn't until we finally reached the mall that everything seemed less tense.

Dimitri was going to be Lissa's near guardian and Karl would be guarding Adrian. Lissa usually had more guardians but she had firmly insisted she only wanted Dimitri and Karl. I suppose the fact that I was also coming along, even off-duty, seemed to calm their spirits and they eventually allowed her to leave.

I had already planned on being on my guard even though I wasn't on-duty. I had my stake with me. The one Dimitri had personally carved for me, concealed.

"Let's hit the bikini store first," Lissa suggested.

"Liss!" I hissed. "I'm going to investigate a prison not spend spring break in Cabo!"

"Chill, Rose. You guys are staying at the hotel for a couple days, kind of like a present from me to you for all your hard work these past months as my Guardian," she said.

"Liss, I've had enough days off already," I protested.

It was normal for Moroi to 'reward' their favourite guardians but I was fine just taking care of Lissa and living with Dimitri.

"Rose, you've done so much for me that I'll never be able to repay you. You also saved my life. _Countless of_ _times_. A few days in Argentina not worrying about me or anything else will not kill you," she said firmly.

"Fine," I grumbled, seeing this battle lost.

I headed into the store with Lissa and sat on one of the chairs as she flitted excitedly from rack to rack picking up stuff in my size. She was always happy when she was shopping.

"Here, go and try these on," she said thrusting an armful into my unsuspecting hands.

"I'm only trying on three-or four," I said as I saw one that caught my eye.

She smiled encouragingly and pushed me towards the changing rooms.

The first one was alright, a one-piece that was artfully cut to show a lot of skin and enhance my curves. It was black with bronze bands here and there.

I stepped out and showed Lissa and she gave me a thumbs up.

"The bronze accentuates your skin," she said approvingly.

I rolled my eyes with a tiny smile and tried on another one.

This one was peach and it was a simple two-piece, although it was a bit more revealing.

"I like this one," Lissa said.

T_wo down, two more to go_ I thought to myself.

The next one was an emerald-green two piece, with a strapless bandeau top.

"This one's my favourite," I said stepping out and turning around once.

"It was made for you," Lissa agreed.

She was about to say something else when she stopped.

I turned to see what she was looking at and I saw Dimitri staring at me.

He was looking at me in that intense way that made me feel self-conscious and beautiful, all at the same time.

Our eyes met and electricity flickered between us.

I looked away briefly and my gaze landed on Adrian.

He was leaning against the wall, smoking _another_ cigarette and his eyes swept over me from head to toe.

Alright, I was definitely self-conscious now. Adrian had seen me naked but this was entirely different. He was no longer mine. I was Dimitri's now.

I blushed and retreated back into the dressing room.

I changed back into my regular clothes, my face still red. I tried pressing my cool hands to my cheek but nothing was happening.

_You're better than this, Rose._

The next store was Victoria's Secret but all the guys had to stay outside for this trip.

Lissa insisted I was going to need lingerie and I was just about to die, when she _finally_ told me we could leave the store. Lissa knew my love life with Dimitri was pretty heated but I still had trouble talking about it, _especially_ in public.

We headed to Tilly's next to get me some shorts and tank tops then it was finally time to go home.

I decided we could all eat once we got back home. It was getting pretty dark and I wasn't in the mood to stake anything tonight.

Adrian didn't say another word to me but he didn't have to. The way he had looked at me in the store said millions. While he was looking at me like other Moroi men had, there was longing in those green eyes.

Adrian still wanted me.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, I took a quick shower, devoured enough food for four people and called it a night.<p>

I was rolling around in the sheets when Dimitri came back fom his shower, shirtless and still slightly dripping, just the way I liked him.

"Are you alright, Rose? You seem...restless," Dimitri asked, sitting beside me and brushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm just overthinking as always," I replied.

"What about?"

"Adrian. This trip. My life. The people I've killed. The people I miss," I listed off.

Dimitri leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Relax, Roza. All this thinking is going to give you a headache. I want you to worry about you, and no one else. Not even me," he said.

"I wish I could, but now that my life seems peaceful, I have too much time to think about stuff. Being an adult kind of sucks. At least at St. Vladimir's I always had something to keep me occupied while I wasn't cooking up my next scheme. Sometimes I worry that the life I've worked and fought so hard for, will crumble," I told him honestly.

"Don't worry about tomorrow or yesterday, Rose. Because if you're worrying too much about them, you'll miss out on what's happening now. Each day I have with you, no matter how small the time we spend together is a blessing. You're amazing. The things you've done for me have shown that. So nothing or no one, not even Adrian Ivashkov, should keep you from enjoying what you have right here. It hurts me deeply when I think about how I pushed you away or the things I did to you in Russia. But I can live with that knowing that you've forgiven me and you still love me. Your love for me is what keeps me going even when I don't want to," he expressed.

"Wow, I knew you were deep but that's some heavy stuff," I said lightly.

"I meant every word. And don't worry about being an adult. You're capable of making the right choices. You know what you want and you strive to acheive it. No matter what. That's a very adult thing to do. There are times when I find myself backing away from things because I see an obstacle in my way," he said.

"Like dating me while I was still in school?" I asked.

"Yes, Roza. Like that. I never expected I'd fall in love with my student, but one day I just woke up to find this beautiful, intelligent, hot-headed young woman who wanted to kiss me everytime we saw each other."

"Hey! It wasn't every single time!" I protested.

Dimitri laughed. "You were- and still are- beautiful and strong and so very brave. Wise beyond your years, _even if_ you were failing math terribly. You were excelling in all the right places. So your age, my job, people's opinion, slowly seemed to melt away, all because you were determined to not let anything stand in your way. I want you to do that again. Focus on what you desire and stick to that," he said.

"I guess I'm _stuck_ with you for a pretty long time then?" I asked playfully.

"How long is pretty long?"

"Forever," I said confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 : I'm Sorry

Chapter 5 : I'm Sorry

_"Regrets collect like old friends. Here to relive your darkest moments."_

_-Shake It Out - Florence + The Machine-_

Rose's POV

"I'll miss you so much Lissa," I told her as I hugged her goodbye. I almost couldn't bring myself to let her go.

I was her Guardian. Her protector. Her best friend. I didn't know how things would be with me gone for three weeks.

In my heart, I hoped it would take less time to figure all this out. But, Lissa needed this done and I promised I would help. That we would come back some other time. But now that the day was here, I wasn't sure I wanted to leave.

Dimitri was coming with me, that made me happy, but I didn't trust other Guardians to protect Lissa as best as we could. There were talks of a rebellion against Lissa as Queen. Some people thought she was too young to rule. But she was doing just fine in my eyes. The day before, Lissa had been out surveying conditions in various dhampir communes to see how she could better them.

I just assumed since she wasn't kissing royal-ass and making already rich and snobby Moroi royals even more rich, they were upset and wanted to revolt.

"I'll miss you too, Rose. Don't stay away too long," she said.

"I promise," I replied.

"See you soon, pyscho," Christian said, and hugged me. It was a bigger hug than I expected, but I hugged him back just as tightly.

When I laughed and shoved him on the shoulder, he smiled but he looked a little sad in his eyes. Lissa had confided in me that soemtimes, me being around Christian brought up bad memories for him.

I was the one his aunt Tasha chose to frame. There were so many possibilities why, and I really did hate her after I found out. She made my life hell inadvertently, after framing me for Tatiana's murder.

But, on the day of her execution, as I sat wedged between Christian and Dimitri, I saw some of the fire die in Christian's eyes.

She was beheaded.

Medieval and kind of sadistic. But that was the way of The Court. They stuck with their old and ancient traditions. High Treason called for the cruel act.

I had winced as the executioner's axe connected with the back of her neck, making one clean cut, but Christian couldn't even bear to watch. And I understood.

His parents, they turned Strigoi and after they were killed, Tasha was the one who saved him, getting hurt in the process. She practically raised him and here she was dead. Just like almost everyone else in his family. Sure, there were tons of other Ozeras around the place. In fact, Lissa's mother, Rhea was half-Ozera, but names didn't matter. He didn't know much of them very well to start calling them family.

I saw him cry that day and I hoped I'd never have to see it again. It made _me_ cry. And that was saying something. Christian just wasn't the crying type, but even I could understand his loss.

Dimitri had held my hand throught the execution and when it was over he told me he wasn't going to be Christian's guardian anymore, that he was transferred to Lissa for extra protection. They didn't want a repeat of Tatiana.

Lissa had also decided to put off Lehigh indefinitely. She had really wanted to go, but like so many other things, she had to give it up if she wanted to remain Queen.

People wouldn't be happy if their current monarch was off at college living her life instead of telling them what to do. It was pathetic really but it made sense. I didn't want to be the one to tell Lissa that while she remained Queen, her hopes of ever going to college were slim to none.

"Call me when you get to Argentina and have a safe flight," Lissa added, hugging me one more time.

I wished we were taking one of the Court's private jets but Lissa wanted this to be conspicuous. The less people who knew, the better. So we were taking a commercial flight to LAX then from there, straight to Argentina.

"Please don't do anything crazy," I reminded her.

She smiled and slipped a tiny ring on my pinky.

"For good luck," she explained.

The ring tingled slightly on my finger but as long as it wasn't singing it off, I was fine. I didn't expect to be in any hand-to-hand combat anytime soon.

"I'll need it," I sighed.

"Bye Dimitri and Adrian," she smiled and hugged them both before joining Christian once more.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," I snapped at Adrian who had taken my suitcase off the carousel. I could handle my own damn luggage, I thought angrily. How dare he?<p>

"Your welcome," he replied bitterly, taking out a new cigarette.

"Great. _Those_ damn cigarettes! If you keep it up, maybe we can have a contest of who dies first? You from smoking those head-ache inducing clove cigarettes or me from all the rancid second-hand smoke!"

"Rose, calm down," Dimitri admonished, putting some distance between me and Adrian.

I spent the last couple of hours, seated on a plane (although it was first class) between Adrian and Dimitri, and I was tired, confused, frustrated and angry. I didn't even have a good reason why. I was just glad we had finally made it to Buenos Aires without me staking anybody.

Adrian was still acting as if he didn't know me very well, and that was probably what was pissing me off.

"No! I'm tired of this bullshit! You're the one who broke my heart and called it quits and you have the fucking nerve to be angry with me? I'm sorry we're not making this all about _you_, Rose," Adrian said, infuriated.

I was taken aback, he was usually docile and calm no matter what. He had certainly never used that kind of language with me before. It took me a minute or two to put myself back together.

I wanted to be upset and angry again. It was easier to be mad at him than to acknowledge that I had hurt him deeply. Especially when I was given the choice not to. But seeing him angry, I realized he had every right and I should probably be nicer to him. What happened back then between us. It was pretty bad. Adrian loved me and all I could show for that relationship was how much I had used him, lied to him, and in the end say goodbye even though it was clear which of the two had done more to win my heart.

But I couldn't help how I feel. The love I shared with Dimitri was fragile and had to be protected. We had fought for it and won it against all odds. It was special. It wasn't something I could give up in just one day. I knew where I stood with Dimitri even though he had kept flipping back and forth.

With Adrian, there was no guarantee that either of us would love the other two years from now. We really loved each other but certainty was always a factor.

If I had chosen Adrian over Dimitri, I'd be breaking more than Dimitri's heart. I'd be breaking my own. And sooner or later, I'd go back to Dimitri like I always do.

There's nothing keeping me from standing on my own two feet just fine if push comes to shove. I didnt_ have to_ choose Dimitri or Adrian, but when you've found your other half, why bother? I didn't care if I was standing on one foot or twenty. Having Dimitri in my life is something I wouldn't trade for the world.

I just wish Adrian understood that.

I ran and caught up with Adrian, matching his long strides easily.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He stopped so abruptly, I bumped into someone and muttered sorry before turning back to him.

"Save it," he said, though I could see he was no longer angry anymore. Plus, his cigarette had disappeared.

"I shouldn't have been so mean. You don't deserve that," I said. Best to try being honest, and see where that gets me.

"You're right," he agreed, looking down to the floor.

Before I could catch myself, I tilted his head back up to meet my eyes. I tried so hard to let him see that I hadn't escaped unscathed. That I still cared for him and I regretted what happened.

But I wasn't prepared to see eyes mirroring my own. Full of anguish and pain.

I hugged Adrian close, taking him by surprise. He didn't hug me back at all. I stepped back and felt slightly awkward for having done that. But when I felt sad or upset, sometimes all I needed was a hug.

It couldn't fix the damage but it was all I could offer.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's boxing day, 12:41 a.m. and my mother would kill me if she knew I was online so late but I love you guys so much I just had to update. Merry Christmas and Happy everything to everbody!<strong>

**Christmas was okay, I had a great time at my friend's house and I got some cool stuff and hopefully I'll be getting this sexy BlackBerry Curve I've had my eye on.**

**Anyways, enough about myself. So yeah, not sure when I'll update, hopefully tomorrow. But alas, I've got homework and studying to catch up on because I've been lazy this Christmas, and I'm pretty close to failing some subhects because of said laziness AND fanfiction :D.  
><strong>

**Just wanted to let you guys know that every 5 chapters I'll add a quote basically to give some insight about what's going on between each of the 5 to all my lovely reviewers, you make me wanna write even when it's 12 a.m. and I'm dying of sleep depravation (:**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6 : The Invitation

Chapter 6 : The Invitation

Rose's POV

Argentina was beautiful. It was sunny and bright. The complete opposite of the cold winter I had left behind in Pennsylvania. Spanish whirled around me at all different corners, the people were friendly and the view was magnificent.

It had taken us forever to get to Córdoba from Buenos Aires, but is was worth the wait. The hotel was breathtaking. Lissa got me and Dimitri into one of the fancy villas the hotel had to offer and Adrian got one of his own right next door.

There were two pools and some hot tubs but since it was so far inland, there wasn't any sea or ocean to go to. I had been looking forward to walking on the beach with Dimitri.

"So what do you want to do first?" Dimitri asked as were safe inside our room after doing a quick check of the grounds. Adrian didn't have a guardian since we were keeping this trip low-key, so _we_ had to play Guardian for him.

"I just wanna sleep. It's been almost two days. I'm tired and I probably look hideous as I haven't seen a brush or shower in so many hours," I mumbled as I curled up on the cool white duvet the king-size bed had to offer.

Dimitri and I could make use of it later, but I was jet-lagged.

"You sure? You slept on _all_ the flights. In fact you've been sleeping a lot lately. Are you okay?" Dimitri asked worried.

"I'm fine, I just want to sleep. My head hurts," I said, waving him away.

He kissed my forehead quickly and threw a blanket over me.

"Sleep tight," he whispered.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, everything was bright and in my face.<p>

"Ugh," I said and held my head.

I was still feeling groggy and slightly out of my element.

"Morning," Dimitri said.

"Morning," I replied and gave him a quick smile.

"Fuck!" I swore and Dimitri raised both his eyebrows. I had been trying to stop swearing as part of my plan to be a little more mature but I could only do so much.

"What is it?" he asked, though I could tell he sounded a bit afraid to ask.

"I forgot to call Lissa! She's probably freaking out! What if something happened to her?" I panicked.

Dimitri placed a finger on my lips to quiet me before kissing me lightly.

"Already taken care of," he assured me.

I sighed and sunk back into my pillow.

"Thanks," I told him.

"It was no problem. You were out cold last night. I hope you feel better though because I wanted to spend the day with you," he said.

"I'd love that," I confided, pulling him back to me for another kiss. "Wait. What about Adrian?"

"He'll be around the place I guess. Doing his own thing. This hotel is run by a Szelsky Moroi, it's protected," Dimitri said.

"Alright just let me drag myself out bed," I sighed heavily.

Dimitri laughed. "Oh Roza, you're so-"

"Amazing, I know," I supplied.

Dimitri got up and lifted me out of bed bridal-style and took me to the shower.

O*O

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to be getting ready. How'd you end up taking a shower too?" I teased.

"You're very good at persuasion," Dimitri said, lifting me onto the bathroom counter and kissing me deeply.

"Nevermind, you can get ready with me whenever you want," I said breathlessly.

It had been some time since I had enjoyed Dimitri like this, without having to worry about being on-duty in a copule of hours. We could hide out in the villa all day long.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him in closer, my fingers brushing against his soft hair and his tattoos.

"Dimitri," I whispered into his hair, silently begging him for more. His fingers slid across my bare sides down to my waist. I was getting tingly all over.

Then I felt his lips on my neck, kissing me lightly. Softly.

"More," I urged.

"Rose, you're so impatient," Dimitri laughed, his lips brushing my earlobe, driving me crazy.

"Please," I begged, gripping his shirt.

Damn it, I wanted this now. That shower brought me back to life somehow and suddenly I was no longer tired and lazy, I was hot and needy and I wanted Dimitri.

"Because you said please..." Dimitri whispered back and lifted me off the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist automatically.

"The bed is so far away!" I complained.

"Ssh," he silenced me with a kiss.

He lay me down gently on the ruffled sheets and took his shirt off.

"Much better," I said. He smiled and used his fingers to explore my body.

"Dimitri," I sighed. Now this, was heaven.

I made a quick mental note to thank Lissa when I got back.

Dimitri was on top of me now, our hips pressed togther-

_Bam Bam Bam_

Dimitri was off me in a second, swearing in Russian.

Who the hell could be at the front door?

The front door lead straight into the bedroom so I dove under the covers quickly because I was buck naked.

_Bam Bam Bam_

Dimitri pulled on a pair of jeans and answered the door.

My cheeks were burning at the thought of almost being caught having sex. I was completely hidden though, and if I didn't move around, hopefully I'd just look like a pile of sheets.

"Hello Adrian," Dimitri said, though he sounded very annoyed.

"Morning. I was just wondering if you've seen Rose, it's important," Adrian's voice replied.

There was silence for a few seconds before Dimitri said, "No. She's out somehwere."

"You don't know where your girlfriend is?" Adrian asked skeptically. If I didn't know better I'd say it sounded a lot like he was insinuating Dimitri should check up on me to make sure I wasn't cheating or something.

I was tempted to throw off the sheets but that wouldn't end well, me being naked and all. That, and Dimitri had already lied.

"I'm sure she's around. I don't have to worry," Dimitri said, rising to the challenge.

God, I wished they'd hurry up, I was burning up under all these sheets and the air under here was stifling.

"Well when you do see her. Tell her I need to talk to her," Adrian said.

"Sure," Dimitri replied and I heard the door close.

I sucked in a huge breath of fresh air as I threw the sheets off me and sat up.

"What does Adrian want?" Dimitri asked. I wasn't sure if I had detected a hint of jealousy, but I shrugged it off.

"How should I know?"

"Well it seemed prettty urgent," Dimitri said, sitting beside me.

"He can wait. I wanted to explore the city with you. Probably get a souvenir for Sparky and Lissa," I told him.

"Or we could just stay here," Dimitri suggested, kissing my shoulder and running his hands over me.

"Tempting but we can't stay in here forever. This is a rare opportunity to spend some quality time together. Not worrying about anything," I said firmly. "Get dressed and let's go."

"Alright," Dimitri replied and gave me another quick kiss before heading back to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"There you are!"<p>

Someone grabbed my shoulder, and I turned around to break their arm, when I came face-to-face with Adrian.

"What do you want?" I asked, releasing my hold.

I had been back from exploring the city with Dimitri and we had a great time. I got a few bracelets for Lissa and a hat for Christian.

There was only one hang-up, a man named Roe had seen me in the street and was holding on to me, telling me I was beautiful and sexy in his thick South American accent. He was pretty good-looking but he also had a dangerous edge, besides, I had a boyfriend.

Dimitri got mad and swore at him in-I almost couldn't believe it-Spanish.

When I asked, he just told me it never came up. Apparently there were still lots of things I didn't know about Dimitri.

"I wanted to ask a favour of you," Adrian said.

"Alright, go ahead."

"I was at the casino last night and I won a dinner for two at the Italian restaurant at the hotel. I don't know anyone here and I didn't want to go alone. I was wondering if you'd go with me," he asked.

I wasn't sure how to respond at first. On one hand, I was still confused about Adrian. I wanted to be friends with him but things were tense. I wasn't sure if that was possible. We had a lot of history together and even though Dimitri was the only man I loved, I had feelings for Adrian.

"Sure. What time?"

Adrian looked surprised but he recovered quickly.

"Nine. Wear something nice. It looks pretty fancy," he said.

I nodded and folded my arms across my middle. Adrian looked at me for a little while before shaking his head and turning away.

I stood there for a while, unsure of what transpired. I was thinking about his invitation.

Adrian was funny, charming and good-looking. There must have been some bimbo around the hotel he could have persuaded to go to dinner with him.

But he chose me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, thanks for the reviews guys! I feel the love! (:<strong>

**I know this chapter's not as interesting but I nedded it, I'm going to try to add the other chapter tonight but reviews are much appreciated!**

**Just thought I'd dash in a bit of Dimitri and Rose getting hot and heavy. Their love;s been pretty sweet but I have to remember that their passion for getting hot and heavy is what makes their love so fiery and intense (;**


	8. Chapter 7 : I Know Heartbreak

Chapter 7 : I Know Heartbreak

Rose's POV

"You don't have to do this. As a matter of fact, _why_ are you doing this?" Dimitri asked.

I was getting ready to meet Adrian and Dimitri was less than thrilled.

"Because I said I would, and it'll look bad if I bail. If he gets too mad or upset, he might run back to Court and botch up this entire mission," I said, as I brushed out my now straightened hair.

I didn't do it very often because my hair was thick and it was time-consuming, but it made my hair very easy to manage and style so it was slowly becoming a habit.

"I like your hair wavy."

"Me too. But it's easier this way," I said.

I rubbed some lip gloss on my lips and fixed my dress before sitting down, so I could put my shoes on.

"You look too sexy to just be going for dinner," Dimitri said.

He wasn't exactly the jealous type but he liked to defend his territory: aka me.

I didn't even think I looked all that hot. I had found two okay-looking dresses in my suitcase. Lissa always packed for every situation.

The dress I wore was strapless, incredibly tight and short. And it was a bright red, which made me look like I was going off to seduce some poor, unexpected man.**[pic on profile]**

Among numerous other shoes, I didn't plan to wear, I had found Lissa's mandatory pair of black stilettos. I had refused all the other high heels she was going to bring, because it was pointless really, but she stuck by her claim that I might need it. So the black stilettos had been allowed to come along.

"Okay, I'm ready. How do I look?" I said standing up and turning around for him to see me from every angle.

"You're amzingly beautiful, it's impossible," he said, his eyes never leaving me.

"Thanks Dimitri," I smiled. And I truly meant it. He had this way of making me feel so beautiful even if I was at home in a pair of ratty old leggings, one of his sweaters that fit me like a dress and my hair pulled into a messy bun that was anything but cute.

I leaned down to give me a kiss, and his arm snaked around my back and pulled me closer.

"You should most definitely bail," he murmured agaisnt my lips.

"I can't, and now you're going to make me late because I have to reapply my lipgloss," I said extracting myself from him.

"You taste like strawberries."

"Thanks?" I said giving him an arched eyebrow.

"That's _my_ thing, Roza."

"I'm borrowing it for the night," I said, heading for the door.

"Have fun. But not too much fun!"

"Relax comrade. I don't know how someone can have too much fun _'eating'_. Remember? That's all I'm going to do. Eat, talk, breathe. No crazy fun there," I said.

Dimitri laughed.

"Okay love."

* * *

><p>Adrian was right, the restaurant was pretty fancy. I was glad I had cleaned up.<p>

I was in the middle of debating if having an Italian restaurant in a Spanish hotel was because they were tired of their own food, when Adrian interrupted my thoughts.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself," I replied.

That was an understatement. Adrian looked pretty good. He was wearing a fancy suit and he was shaven and sober. No cigarettes, no alcohol. At least until dinnertime at least. It was impossible to go to a restaurant and drink water and juice the entire time. We weren't kids.

Our waiter for the night, Jake, seated us in one of the little private alcoves and came back with a menu.

"What are you going to get?" Adrian asked.

"I'm sticking to the lasagne and ravioli," I said seriously.

Adrian laughed. "I thought you'd be adventurous."

"With strigoi-hunting maybe, but I don't play when it comes to food," I said seriously.

"You've still got that witty sense of humor, little dhampir."

Little Dhampir.

I nearly choked on my water.

"What'd you say?" I said, trying to cough my way _gracefully_ through this throat problem, which I highly doubted was anything but.

"Nothing," Adrian said and lifted his menu to block his face from mine.

Thankfully, the waiter came back.

"Are you ready to place your order?" he asked.

"Yes," Adrian replied for the both of us. He ordered the lasagne for me and the shrimp pasta for himself.

The waiter took our menus and promising to return in twenty minutes or less, left.

There was a heavy silence I was now acutely aware of. I didn't even know what to say. I was having dinner with my vampire ex-boyfriend.

"So... how's life?" I ventured lamely.

Adrian smiled.

"Life, Rose, I've come to find is a lot more cruel than I think. My old man's threatening to cut me off unless I get my act together soon."

That was kind of harsh. Adrian had been pretty upset when I broke up with him. Knowing how I felt with Dimitri away, it was easy to see him not being able to do much.

"Did you tell him you were going to Argentina?" I asked.

"No. But my mother knows I'm gone. I didn't say where. By the way, she wanted me to tell you hello," he said non-chalantly.

It was as if he was trying to be uncaring so I wouldn't see, but he was troubled.

"Your mother always was nice to me. Even when I didn't deserve it," I said.

He was silent.

"Adrian I can say sorry until the day I die and you probably won't ever believe me. But I hope you do. Because you mean a lot to me."

"It's okay," he replied.

"It's not."

We were both quiet for a minute when I abruptly stood up and grabbed Adrian.

"We're leaving."

* * *

><p>I didn't take him far.<p>

Just to the pool. It was usually deserted this time of night.

"Sit," I ordered him

I took my shoes off and sat at the pool's edge, following Adrian and dipping my feet in. Adrian took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

It was still early enough that we didn't have to worry about the pool being filled with chlorine, but I was still a bit grossed out at the potential of an entire's day worth of bacteria swimming around in there.

I wasn't sure to what extent I believed chlorine killed germs.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before. Not Lissa, not even Dimitri," I said.

"Why?"

"Because you need to know."

"Alright then go ahead," he said.

"A little while before I had run away with Liss, when I was about fourteen or fifteen, I had liked this boy. Greg Dashkov. We hooked up at a party and while we were both a little tipsy, that night had stuck with me for some reason. Maybe it was because of the crazy spirit stunt Lissa had pulled on this irritating Moroi named Wade or maybe I just really liked Greg. All I knew was two days after the party, I saw him with another girl. A senior named Tammi. I was crushed. It hurt pretty badly. But I didn't have time to worry about me because not long after that, Lissa and I ran away from the Academy," I started.

"I don't understand."

"What I'm trying to say is while it may seem like I wanted to hurt you, I didn't. I understand. I got over Greg quickly but I'll never forget that feeling. That sense of loss. It's one of the reasons why I fought so hard to have Dimitri. I didn't want to ever feel that way again. Like I was losing something. I felt ashamed sometimes to admit that someone had that strong hold over me. I felt dead without Dimitri and I'd do anything to have him back. Dimitri is so important to me. He's everything. I'd do anything to have him here with me. I know you love me Adrian. Believe me when I say, I love you too. But, you and I, we don't have _that kind_ of love," I told him.

"Then _what_ do we have?" he asked

"We have a great friendship. One that I never want to lose. One day you'll find that girl who makes you want to follow her to the ends of the earth. And when you do, you'll know. It's not me Adrian. You're in love with the idea of being in love with me. But that's besides the point. I brought you out here to let you know that I know how much it hurts. Believe me. When Dimitri was restored, all he cared about was Lissa. But I refused to give up. Then one day he basically told me he didn't love me anymore. I thought I knew heartbreak but that was nothing compared to how I felt when he told me that. I wanted to die. I was angry and upset. _I know_ heartbreak. What you're feeling will go away eventually. _I_ never stopped loving you Adrian. But in the end it just wasn't you."

"It never was. You wouldn't believe the nights and hours I spent hoping and praying that you were trying to restore Dimitri for the greater good and not because you wanted him back. I was lying to myself and we both knew it. But then you came to me that night and told me you'd made up your mind. And _I believed you_. Even when you were gone away after breaking out, _I believed you_. I held on to that promise but then when I saw the truth, I couldn't lie to anyone anymore. You were no longer mine. But all I could think of was how I'd do it all over again. Because I had the best time of my life with you. You were special to me. You weren't just another girl. I tried to make you see that," he said in a pained voice.

"And I did, Adrian. Believe me, when you found me and Dimitri that day, a piece of me died. You weren't supposed to get hurt. I was supposed to help Dimitri, expose the real killer, become Lissa's guardian and grow old with you."

"But it didn't end up that way did it? You fulfilled everything but the last bit," he said.

"Life doesn't always give us what we want or planned. I've learned that the hard way. I've had to give up so much to be with Dimitri. I had to give up you," I confessed, feeling my chest constrict and tighten.

"So that's it then."

"That's it. I just wanted you to know. I know how it feels and it's not what I wanted, but you and I can't stay mad at each other."

"I suppose," Adrian said.

I hugged him close and he hugged me back tightly.

"I've missed you Rose. Every day since you left. _I've missed you_."

"I missed you too."

When we broke apart, I felt a bit lighter. Things seemed better between us.

Until Adrian pushed me into the pool.

"I'm going to kill you Adrian Ivashkov! This pool is dirty!" I said reaching for him, and pulling him under.

Adrian wasn't fast or nearly as strong as I was and he hit the water with a huge splash.

"Rose!"

But I was too busy laughing. Adrian looked like a drowned rat.

"You think this is funny huh?"

"It's freaking hilarious!" I laughed.

Adrian dunked me for a few seconds before I resurfaced.

"I'm going to get you for that!" I threatened. "You're lucky you're a spirit-user or I'd put you in the hospital!"

Adrian laughed but stopped and swam away when he saw how serious I was.

I swam after him and caught him easily, but I didn't get him back, I just shoved him towards the stairs and I climbed out after him.

"Let me get my shoes," I said.

I was sopping wet, my hair was clinging to my face, and so was my dress.

"It's cold," I shivered as we made our way back to the spot.

"Here, you can have my jacket," Adrian said, pulling it around me.

"Thanks. Always the gentleman huh?"

"I try," he shrugged.

We made our way back to the villa in silence. When we reached mine, we stood awkwardly at the door.

"Well I'll see you soon," I said.

"Yeah. See you, little dhampir."

I hugged him briefly and Adrian leaned in-

But instead of kissing me, he kissed my cheek and stepped away.

"Goodnight," he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like I'm going to die. I've been sitting around this freaking computer for hours but I had to update for you guys. I tried to make this a bit longer and next chapter their going to Tarasov! Yay! A tiny break from all the romance.<strong>

**Anywhoo, when I read Last Sacrifice, I was always conflicted about the whole Adrian Dimitri love triangle. Dimitri's the love of her life but what she did to Adrian was kind of mean so I was sympathetic on both sides. I'm trying to make this so you can kind of understand why Adrian was upset aside from the obvious and how Rose made her decision. It was probably a toughie, having to choose and I wanted to capture how they dealt with that after the book ended. I mean obviously Adrian didn't just disappear off the face of the earth. The Tarasov thing is what drove me to write this after I re-read Spirit Bound. I'm also going to tie in this story with a little something-something but you'll just have to wait to the end to see.**

**I hope you guys like it, please review and let me know what you think, thanks!**

**P.s - any spelling errors, I apologize for but my heart feels like it's goin to give out any second, I need a break.**


	9. Chapter 8 : To Tarasov We Go

Chapter 8 : To Tarasov We Go

Rose's POV

I knocked gently on the door, and stood shivering as it opened.

I looked anywhere but at Dimitri's face. I just knew he'd be upset, and I didn't want that. I didn't want him to think I was reckless and stupid.

"Night," I mumbled and headed inside.

I flinched as I heard the door slam shut.

I sighed and locked myself in the bathroom. I wasn't in the mood to deal with all of this right now. Dimitri had every right to be mad but I was having a headache from all that thinking.

I took a quick shower, blow-dried my hair, put on my pj's and headed back to the bedroom.

Dimitri was still awake. I had hoped he would have just fallen asleep. I thought better in the morning, when I had time to reflect and sleep on things.

I climbed into bed beside him and he turned to face me.

"So much for no fun," he whispered.

"It was an accident. We skipped dinner and we were by the pool talking and then we started acting like a bunch of kids," I explained, softly.

Dimitri was silent but at least he didn't look mad anymore.

The silence stretched on and on until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Say something," I said, and stroked his cheek.

"Do you love Adrian?" he asked.

"I love you even more. You _know_ that. I chose you over him. And I promise I won't change my mind," I assured him.

"That's all I need to know. I worry sometimes. I know I've put you through a lot-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"It was all worth it remember? It's just you and me now. You are my most prized possession. If I could only bring one thing on a deserted island, I'd bring you. Stupid idea, but love does that to a person. And Dimitri, I promise you, you're the only person I'm in love with and no one's gonna change that. I promise."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that," Dimitri smiled.

I held his face and kissed him gently.

"I wish everyday could be like this," I admitted. "Just you and me. And no one else."

"One day, Roza. I promise you."

Afterwards, we fell asleep, Dimitri cuddled close behind me, with his arm wrapped around my middle and his lips close to my ear. It was the most peaceful sleep I'd had in a long time.

There were no thoughts of Adrian. The nightmares, had thankfully gone away.

* * *

><p>"It's not Alcatraz, just a giant stone building," I said to Adrian.<p>

Dimitri, Adrian and I were heading to Tarasov in a rental car and the day was bright and warm. Going to a prison on such a pretty day just seemed weird.

But here I was describing Alaska's Tarasov for Adrian upon his request.

"Uh-huh. It has to be like Alcatraz if their holding high-risk prisoners. How many do you think are in there anyway? It can't be _that_ big a number," Adrian said, sliding on a pair of black wayfarers of the expensive kind.

I slid my reasonably cheap ones on too, to block out the harsh sunlight.

I could tell that Adrian was very uncomfortable but he had insisted on coming along for the first trip.

"Regardless of race, Moroi are just as evil as humans. Some of them are in for robbery, drugs, rape, murder. Then some are in for special cases. Like Victor was. Crimes against the Moroi society like using magic to hurt another Moroi, Dhampir or even humans," I explained.

I was proud of my extensive research. I didn't want this trip to be a waste. I had promised Lissa I'd get this done, so I fully intended to. As best as I could.

"We're here," Dimitri announced.

Argentina's Tarasov wasn't much different than Alaska's.

It was just a large, heavily guarded stone building filled with deranged people.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov, Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov reporting for Queen Vasilisa," Dimitri announced to the Guardian at the entrance.

He looked tough and mean.

Dimitri handed the man a couple of papers and the Guardian scanned them for what seemed like forever before looking at all of us one more time before waving us through the gates.

Dimitri quickly parked the car near the entrance, in one of the designated spots. There were only three or four available parking spots. I guess, the prisoners really weren't allowed visitors.

I hopped out of the SUV, pulled down my khaki shorts and stretched like a cat.

"Do you have your stake?" Dimitri asked as he handed me my red folder filled with the assignment.

"Yeah," I replied. He briefly touched my waist before kissing me lightly.

Adrian looked away and lit up a cigarette.

"I thought you quit," I said, even though I knew perfectly well he had admitted to no such thing.

"Maybe when I'm dead," he said briefly.

"You can't smoke in there,"Dimitri reminded him.

Adrian cursed and outed the cigarette on the pavement under his shoe.

Silence fell over of us as we headed inside the dark, depressing building. We were searched and Adrian had to leave his cigarettes at the front desk, but otherwise everything was running smoothly.

The guardian who accompanied us, her name was Molly I think, was quiet as well until she lead us to the pyschiatric ward.

"No sudden movements, loud noises or _foul language_," she directed the last part at Adrian.

"How many _people_ are on this ward? And is it for prisoners or just people who are...sick?" I asked.

"This a prison," she said as if I were stupid. "All the _'people'_ are prisoners and there are exactly nine people on this ward. It's very hard nowadays to plead insanity."

Alright, then.

"Before we enter, you have to meet with Ms. Karamov, who is the head of this ward and she'll show you around.

"Okay," we all agreed.

Molly lead us through the double doors labelled:

'Tarasov Pyschiatric Ward'  
>Authorized Personnel Only<p>

Everything was white and sterile. It was almost brighter than being outside.

Everything was white or silver. It was almost creepy.

She lead us down the hall, past multiple white doors with automatic locks and little barred windows, around the corner and down the hall.

The only other people were two Guardians on high alert and a man in a white jumpsuit rubbing his hands together as a man in blue sedated him, or rather stuck an enormous syringe with suspicious red liquid into his side. I shivered. This place seemed unnatural.

I wanted to hold Dimitri's hand for comfort but I was here on Guardian business and I needed to be strong and prepared.

Adrian seemed fine but he had this slightly faraway expression.

Molly knocked on the only wooden door on the entire ward it seemed. This one was labelled D. Karamov and while it had an automated lock, and I was sure Molly had a Master card for all the doors, I supposed it would be rude to just barge in someone's office.

The lock clicked and the door opened to reveal someone who I'd never thought, and had hoped, I'd never see again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so effing sorry it took so long to update, I could give you a million reasons why: school, life, internet was down for a couple days, fanfiction wasn't working this one time and a bunch of other useless crap but I promise I shall try and update much sooner this time around.<strong>

**Again I'm so hugely sorry but a review might make me update faster ! ;)**


	10. Chapter 9 : Dr D Karamov

Chapter 9 : Dr. D. Karamov

Dimitri's POV

"_Deirdre_," Rose said. It was more of a condescending statement rather than a question.

"Rose and Guardian Belikov? Well this is a pleasant surprise. I had been informed that there would be guardians making an enquiry here today, but I never thought I'd see you two again," she said pleasantly.

_"Me either,"_ Rose muttered under her breath.

I held down a laugh as I recalled back when Rose was doing her field experience and had started to see ghosts. Deirdre had been her much hated counsellor. Well hate wasn't the right word, it was more along the lines of annoyed.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Deirdre. Rose has graduated St. Vladimir's and is now an official guardian. She and I are working together for this assignment-"

Adrian cleared his throat very loudly.

"Right. Adrain Ivashkov is also accompanying us for this," I said.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Adrian," Deirdre said with a bright smile and shaked Adrian's hand enthusiastically.

Adrian looked up and down at Deirdre appreciatively. Sure she was pretty, but anyone could be pretty.

Rose was beautiful. Inside and out.

"Anyways, let's get this show on the road," Rose interjected, pulling her hair back into a loose bun, which typically meant she was ready for business.

She looked gorgeous today in a pair of khaki shorts and a silky turquoise blouse that was almost see-through.

I was perfctly fine with it, until Adrian had started ogling her.

Rose handed Deirdre her folder and folded her arms.

"Well... there aren't any spirit users here, except for Avery Lazar, and by the looks of it, she's not someone you'd want to see at the present moment," Deirdre said, handing the folder back to Rose.

"Listen lady-"

"Rose," I whispered.

She spared me a tiny glare before snatching back her folder.

"Adrian," she said softly, touching his arm.

Adrian looked to her and I could see what her touch had done to him.

"Sure," he replied, to her unsaid question.

"What's going on?" Deirdre asked.

"We'd like to see the entire ward for ourselves," Rose said.

"The _entire_ ward?"

"God, yes!" Rose said, sounding frustrated."You know, you still do that answering with questions things and it's pretty fucking annoying."

"Rose!" I said, hoping to stop her from saying anything else.

I gently pulled her aside, and tried to put as much distance between her and Deirdre as possible. She looked agitated.

"Let's just see the ward, make our assessment and come back another day," I suggested.

"_Let's_," Rose agreed in a sarcastic tone.

Adrian appeared out of nowhere, rested an arm on her shoulder and she instanly relaxed and sighed.

"Thanks. I needed that," she smiled at him.

I pushed down jealous thoughts and images of strangling Adrian and waited for Deirdre's answer.

"I don't see why not," she said, "just let me get my mastercard."

She headed back into her office and I turned to Rose.

"Roza, are you okay? You've been acting strange since we got here. Is something wrong?" I asked her.

In all truth, she'd been acting strange since we arrived in Argentina. At first, I thought it was because we were out of the wards but this had been going on from the airport up until now. Massive headaches, slight mood swings and fatigue. I had passed it off as jet lag but I was worried she may be sick or reacting to something here.

"I'm fine. It's just, I wasn't planning on seeing the woman who made me feel like I was crazy at one point," she said and brushed her forehead lightly.

"Can't you see, Belikov? It's more than _that_. Victor Dashkov used to be prisoner here. Well probably not in Argentina, but he was," Adrian pointed out, and wrapped an arm around Rose.

Rose didn't push him away, instead she looked to the floor and didn't reply.

I wanted to move Adrian's hand and take his place comforting her, but that seemed childish so I stood my ground.

"Are-"

I was cut off by Deirdre's reappearance.

"Are we all set then?" she asked us all.

"Yeah," Rose replied, and backed away from Adrian with a tiny smile.

I was beginning to feel a little hurt when she squeezed my palm reassuringly as she walked past me.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short, guys but i won't be able to update until Saturday or Sunday<p>

Ok so lemme just answer a few questions left in the reviews [by the way thanks mucho guys!]

**lildevilswimmer4** : Tasha's dead. I'm sticking to what happened after Ladt Sacrifice and I doubt they'd just 'lock her up' for what she did so yep she's pushing daisies (:

**Rainy** : Your review was by far one of my best and meant a lot to me. And yes! I have read Bloodlines and I can't wait for you and everyone to see how I'll incorporate it into this story. I was happy with Last Sacrifice heading straight into Bloodlines, cause I needed to hear more about the VA characters without dragging out the whole DimitrixRose love angst thingy. But I also kind of wondered what happened between Last Sacrifice and Bloodlines, ya know?

I knew Adrian was pissed and honestly that last part when he talked to Rose, I actually almost wished she had chosen him but Dimitri's sooo right for her! But still, I almost cried for poor Adrian.

Anyways, I just had to see what happened between the two books and stuff. They both live at Court, there's no avoiding each other, and in Bloodlines, Adrian was kind of distancing himself from Rose but things between them seemed a little I don't know, slightly civil, so I wanted to see if I could map everything out from the end of Last Sacrifice and bring them up to that point. To see just how they went from not speaking, Adrian hating her to being civil enough to stand in a room together if that makes any sense.

P.S - Hope you guys review! I know it's short but the next chapter will be so long, I pinky promise **[that's some serious stuff]**!

Also, Rose is NOT pregnant. No one asked, but I just thought I'd put that out there. I know she's sick and stuff but that's just her being sick and nothing else.


	11. Chapter 10 : The Girl On The Ward

Chapter 10 : The Girl On The Ward

_"The promises we made were not enough. The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug. The secrets that we sold were never known. The love we had, the love we had,we had to let it go."_

_-Hurricane-30 SECONDS TO MARS-  
><em>

Rose's POV

We walked in silence in hallway after hallway.

Surprisingly, there were people who had comitted crimes and were genuinely crazy on this ward. Not a big number but it was substantial.

"Rose, I feel something..." Adrian murmured to me as we passed a door.

It didn't escape my notice that this was the only door in this hall.

"Who's in here?" I nodded towards the door.

"Avery Lazar," Deirdre replied.

"Never mind," I said, and motioned for Dimitri and Adrian to carry on.

Almost a year and a half ago, I would have wanted to confront Avery and probably beat her up for trying to hurt Lissa. I would never forgive her, but I was learning there were more important things than revenge.

As we rounded the next hall, Adrian pulled me back abruptly.

"Right here. There are two," he said and pointed to the different doors.

"Mind if we take a look in here?" I asked. That was a rhetorical question. I was going in whether this lady liked it or not.

"Not at all," she said. "But you'll have to hand over your stakes."

"Why?" I nearly shouted.

"Because we can't have weapons around the patients. They're _sick_," she said, putting emphasis on the sick.

"Fine. But if something happens-"

"Little dhampir," Adrian said.

Why was everyone trying to keep me calm? I was fine. A little edgy, but I was fine.

"Are there any wards up here?" I asked.

"Not in the pyschiatric ward, no. Strigoi in Tarasov is about as unlikely as chickens falling from the sky. However we do keep the other wards here heavily warded and Guardians patrol every single ward daily. Inside and out," she clarified.

Dimitri and I exchanged a glance before handing over our stakes and Deirdre smiled at our compliance and used her card to open the door.

The room was spacious enough fo one person. There was a bed, a window and a metal chair and desk screwed into the floor.

The window looked like plexiglass or something. Impenetrable, unbreakable. Just like my windows back in my Russian prison...

At first, I thought the room was empty, until I looked down at the floor and there was a tiny little girl.

She was lying on the floor and she looked sick and emaciated. Her wrists were small and she was so pale and still.

I rushed to her side and turned her over.

I jumped back, when I looked into those red-ringed eyes.

"_Isadora!_" Deirdre shouted.

Deirdre crossed the room faster than I thought her capable of and picked the little girl up and shaked her.

There was a tiny little cry and Deirdre let the girl go.

"Apologize now!" Deirdre hissed at the little girl. Now on eye-level with her.

There was a tiny sob, before the girl left Deirdre to stand in front of me.

Until then, I hadn't realized my back was pressed against the wall.

Okay, so I could stake Strigoi, kill without hesitation and take a bullet to the chest, but I had retreated from a little Strigoi girl?

Okay, maybe I had every reason. I had NEVER seen a Strigoi child before.

But, the girl standing in front of me was just a normal Moroi girl, around six years old give or take.

She was tiny but she wasn't nearly as skinny as I first saw her.

Her skin was a creamy porcelain like most Moroi but hers was almost sickly. As if she hadn't seen a feeder in a long time. She had beautiful dark-brown hair that started straight at the roots and ended in perfect ringlets at her waist. It was only a shade lighter than mine and she the most adorable honey-coloured eyes to complete her heart-shaped face.

I had never seen eyes like hers before. They were a shade of brown I had never encountered. It was like honey, sunlight and daisies all mixed into one.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her.

"Rose, language," Dimitri said.

"Sorry," I replied, not taking my eyes off her.

"What was _what_?" she asked innocently, a tiny smirk on her face.

Oh, this girl would get along great with Christian.

"You had red eyes," I said matter-of-factly. This little girl wasn't going to play smart with me.

"I can make people see things. It's my favourite trick. I scared a feeder once. I did it to Deirdre too, but she yelled at me and slapped me," the girl confessed.

I exchanged a glance with Dimitri and Adrian.

"It's not like that. I just gave her a tiny little spank for scaring me. That was a very serious thing. And that feeder she's telling you about? She seems to forget she gave the man a heart attack," Deirdre glared at the girl.

"Why isn't she on medication? They gave meds to Lissa when her spirit started acting up," I said.

"She's too young to be receiving that kind of medication and she isn't enthusiastic about pills or needles," Deirdre replied.

I bent down, so I could be on her level.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm a Guardian. I'm supposed to be braver than that," I apologised to her.

"That's okay," she said and played with her shirt. "If your a guardian, can I see your tattoos?"

For a six-year old, she seemed far more intelligent than I imagined. She wasn't using big words or anything, but she had this tone to her voice that made me understand she wasn't easily fooled and she was highly observant.

"Sure," I smiled.

I turned around and moved a few stray strands of hair away from my neck to give her a clear view.

I felt a cold hand on the back of my neck and I involuntarily shivered. Her touch was icy.

She traced my molnijas and promise mark for a few seconds before taking her hand back.

I turned back around and she gave me a small smile before returning her face to normal.

I hadn't realized, but she had dark circles under those pretty eyes and she had a large purple bruise on her arm.

I touched her arm and she flinched backwards from me.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Isadora Badica," she whispered, and made a feeble attempt to hide her hand.

"That's a very pretty name, Isadora. My name's Rosemarie but just call me Rose, okay?" I told her.

She nodded.

"He had them too," she said suddenly looking up at me with a funny look.

"Who had what?" I asked, confused.

"The man. He had tattoos like you have. Except less lightning. He only had one," she said sadly.

"Isadora, what man?" I asked.

She shaked her head violently.

"Don't wanna talk about it," she said firmly.

"Where did these bruises come from?" I said and grabbed her arm firm enough to keep it there without hurting her.

"Stop! No!" she screamed.

I immediately let her go and she started to cry.

"_Rosie_, make the bad man _go away,_" she cried and hugged my leg.

"_Go_..._away_..." she continued to sob.

I looked around the room at everyone else. Things had just taken a turn for the bizarre.

"Deirdre, what happened to her?" I asked.

"We're not entirely sure. You can't take her file out of the prison. so if you want to see it, you'll have to come back another day," she said.

"I will," I said fiercely. "When has she last even seen a feeder?"

"Last week Tuesday," Deirdre hesitated. "We have to keep them weak, so they won't hurt themselves," she mentioned quickly.

I shot her a disgusted look.

"She needs a feeder," I said. "Now."

"Feeders don't come in until two days from now," Deirdre said, clearly exasperated. She didn't know I'd pose so many questions.

Adrian and Dimitri were very quiet, observing the entire situation.

"Adrian, what's her aura like? And is she for sure a spirit user?" I asked him.

"She is. And right about now, her aura is golden but flecked with red, black and green. She's hungry and upset," he clarified.

I nodded and reached down to scoop Isaodra up into my arms.

I never really liked children. Nor did I hate them. Lissa used to volunteer by the preschool at St. Vladimir's before we left and it was okay. Most of the kids were stuck-up Royal children who cried and screamed when they didn't get what they wanted right away, but the dhampir kids were alright.

I never saw myself as a mother. Hell, I could hardly take care of myself, danger followed me at every turn and I had to protect Lissa. So children weren't really high in my books.

But Isadora was quiet and I liked her for some strange reason.

She wasn't bitching and screaming and she had scared Deirdre as well. She was okay in my book.

"_Bite me_," I said, before I could stop myself.

She was hungry and she was small. I knew what a hungry vampire looked like. There weren't always feeders when me and Lissa were on the run.

Through our bond, I could tell she had been suffering. And that was for only a couple of days. Isadora was being put through torture.

I fel her fangs pierce my neck and she held me gently as she began to drink, hesitantly at first, but soon drinking greedily.

She stopped almost as soon as she had started though, and buried her face, bloody lips and all into my neck.

I held her a little tighter. The blood loss had made me dizzy.

Isadora touched the wound at my neck and I felt a little better.

I used one hand to touch the spot and felt nothing but smooth skin where she had once been draining me.

She yawned. "Goodnight, _Rosie_."

Her breathing grew even and she went a little limp in my arms.

I laid her gently on the bed and pulled the sheet around her.

"You can't do that!" Deirdre hissed at me.

She was pissed. Twice as pissed as she had been when Isadora had pretended to be a Strigoi.

"She hasn't fed in almost a week!" Dimitri exclaimed and jumped in to defend me.

"It's her punishment for nearly killing a feeder and scaring the shit out of me!" Deirdre countered.

"She's a child! She doesn't know right from wrong. She was just playing," Dimitri said.

"Right. Well excuse me for seeing the joke in a child impersonating Strigoi," Deirdre snapped.

The room fell silent.

We all knew how serious that was. While Isadora may be joking, she was a spirit-user and by the looks of it slightly if not highly unstable. Impersonating Strigoi wasn't making her look good at the present moment. But, I knew deep down that she didn't mean it. That she was just playing a joke.

I wasn't sure why, I didn't know Isadora Badica, but she reminded me of Lissa. Not in looks, but in charisma. She was intelligent, quiet, pensive and really liked to test her abilities.

"Belikov's right. She's just a kid," Adrian agreed trying to cool the tension.

"That doesn't make her actions right. For either of them," she said and turned to glare at me.

"She was dying," I whispered fiercely, so I wouldn't wake Isadora up. I stormed out of the room then, not wanting to see or hear this any longer.

It broke my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so freaking' tired. This week was soo damn long. lol. I was supposed to go to a play tonight and the tickets were expensive but I got them for free BUT I stayed home instead to do this chapters for you guys because I love you all and I'm a hermit who prefers my house and computer to people and cold nighttime air.<strong>

**So onto reviews!**

**Well, yeah I guess most of the areas are warded but this is a high security prison and there a lot of guardians on hand but in the pyschiatric ward, they don't have wards cause there's guardians and these prisoners are just crazy people. None of them actually need to escape cause they're...crazy... except maybe Avery Lazar but the'd have her on lockdown for harming the Dragomir princess. So yeah...**

**As for Rose cheating on Dimitri, we shall see my little ones... so eh I dunno know. I don't want to say yes or no and spoil anything...**

**Next chapter we'll meet the other spirit user, and hear a little more from Adrian and Dimitri. Also, tell me what you think of Isadora! I'm normally iffy about adding my own characters but she won't interfere with the Bloodlines plot and I think she's going to be a strong character with a bit of an impact on everyone (:**

**She may be a bit confusing now but everything shall unfold in due time. In this chapter, basically, she scared Rose by pretending to be Strigoi and when Rose starts asking questions, she mentions a man with tattoos just like her. So he's another guardian. No he doesn't work at Tarasov. You'll fgure him out soon enough.**

**Isadora is a very talented spirit-user for her age and she has more than one ability. You'll be seeing a lot more of her but not to worry the focus won't shift too much off of Adrian, Rose and Dimitri.**

So yep, lemme know what you think about her. And sorry for making Deirdre so...evil!


	12. Chapter 11 : It Aint Easy Being Queen

Sorry I couldn't update as quickly! I was SICK from Thursday. Still am but it's not so bad.

Thursday I had a sore throat and a headache the size of Texas. I took 4 pills the next day plus bedrest but I was suffering from severe insomnia.

Next day, I was tired as fuck **[sorry]** but mom said I had to go to school. I was fine for a few hours then I ended up spending from lunchtime til after school at the nurse because I was DYING. My nose was running, my eyes were watery, my hair was in every direction, I was coughing, sneezing, my head hurt and I had a tiny headache. Then I took two more pills but when I got home, mother forced me to eat and take two more and here I am the next day. I was already typing this up but mom stopped me so she could do my hair since it hasn't been done since December **[don't worry i wash it every week] **but it's February now so it's pretty bad. Washing, treating and setting hair is no fun when the water is freezing and you're sick and don't even get me started on the knots. Yeah, it was hell. Sumn else happened but it's personal. All in all it was a shitty day so I'm making it an okay day by updating this in the hopes of making someone else's day and taking my mind off my own problems for a while.

~SexciiLexi

P.s - sorry this AU is so long and I ramble when I have the flu.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 : It Aint Easy Being Queen<p>

Rose's POV

After we left Tarasov, I made a quick call to Lissa to check up on her. Without the bond, I sometimes worried she'd be in danger without me realizing it.

It was nice to not have to share my mind with her but it still worried me from time to time.

She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Rose! How's everything?" she answered happily.

"Eh, I'm fine. I just visited the pysch ward a few minutes ago, and so far, apart from Avery Lazar, I've found a spirit user. She's six and her name is Isadora Badica. They won't let me take her file with me and I get the feeling Deirdre might tamper with it, so if there's any way you can e-mail me some info, that'd be great," I said.

"You found one already!"

I could tell that my news had sparked Lissa's happy mood even higher and I had to smile a bit. I was glad she was happy and safe.

"Yeah. She's adorable too," I admitted.

"What abilities does she have?" Lissa asked.

"Well, I don't know if it's an ability per se, but she did scare the shit out of me when I first came in her room. She pretended to be a dead Strigoi, if that makes any sense. She was frail and cold and her eyes were red. They were so red," I shivered involuntarily as I recounted my tale.

"Woah. Maybe it has something to do with the supercompulsion we read about during our research. The one where people were reported to be able to make people see things that aren't really there," she offered.

"Maybe," I mused. "She seemed so comfortable with spirit. A little unhinged, but it was almost as if she was practiced. Like she knew exactly what she was capable of. I get the feeling those aren't the only few tricks up her sleeve," I confessed.

"I wish I could meet her," Lissa whined.

"Yeah, well you've got Queenly duties."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I've got a dinner with the Conta Princess and the Zeklos prince which I am not looking forward to," she groaned.

"Don't worry, the minute I get back, we can spend some time together before I go back on duty and I'll let you drag- I mean take me to the mall so we can go shopping," I told her.

Lissa laughed. "Haha very funny, Rose. You know you love shopping with me," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I've got to go. Adrian and Dimitri look like they're ready to leave," I said.

Lissa sounded sad now. "Okay. I miss you a lot Rose. It's not the same without you here. I feel like apart from Eddie, Christian and Mia, I have no real friends here that I can talk to. Who else am I going to tell girl stuff and secrets and all that. And Abe is alright, but he scares me."

I couldn't help but laugh at that part. Abe intimidated everyone. Maybe we _were_ a lot alike.

"Have you tried hanging out with Jill? You know, _your sister_?" I asked her.

"My _half-sister_," she clarified. "And no, I've been a bit preoccupied, besides she's clumsy and awkward and shy. I can't help it, but sometimes she irritates me. It's like having a sick puppy trailing behind you. You just want to shoot it and put it out of it's misery. Or more like _mine_," she said vehemently.

"Lissa! That's pretty mean. Jill's a nice girl. She's a little bit shy, yeah. But she's come out of her shell a bit more and she's your family now. Whether or not you like it, she's sticking around. She's the reason you're on this throne today. The reason why we're all where we are. If Jill weren't alive, inadvertently, we'd all be highly screwed," I chastised her.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for the 'poor me' act too!" Lissa complained.

"Give her a chance, Liss. You're better than this. I know you. You're kind and sweet and so is she. You're both Dragomirs regardless of the circumstances but even more you're sisters."

"I can't believe you of all people are telling me this," she said wryly.

"I don't have any siblings, thank God. But I do know that Jill thinks highly of you. She always has even before she knew about all this. We talked a bit the day I was leaving and do you know what she said to me? She loves you, Liss. But you're always shutting her out. Spend some time with her, see what she likes. In fact, you both already have something in common. Your dad was a water-user and so is she."

"I don't want to talk about my father. I'm mad at him too," was all she said.

"Well you guys both like using your magic and maybe you could find some way to infuse spirit and water together to make up some new magical essence or something. Besides, you both like wielding stakes and learning to fight. Get Christian to teach you guys, but invite other people like maybe one of _her_ friends so it isn't as awkward, and when you start shoving your tongue down Christian's throat like I know you two will, the girl won't be scarred for life," I suggested.

"We'll see. I'll talk to you later, Rose. I have to go."

"Bye. I Love you Liss, be careful."

I hung up and headed back inside the car where Dimitri and Adrian had been waiting.

"Sorry about that, it was Liss. Family emergency," I said.

"Is everything okay?" Dimitri asked, sounding worried.

"Everything's alright. Just an emotional crisis," I clarified.

* * *

><p>We headed back to the hotel, discussing Tarasov and Isadora and Adrian and I talked about her aura and her possible abilities.<p>

He admitted her aura had the typical gold but it was blended in with a faint colour he'd never seen before. He'd been smoking before we went inside so I assumed that was the reason.

"I'll see you tomorrow around the same time," I said to Adrian and gave him a brief hug. It was good to be friends with him again, but I could tell it bothered Dimitri a little.

When we went inside I jumped on his back and hugged me.

He laughed and spun me around before playfully throwing me onto the bed.

I kissed him gently and it started out slow and turned into something hot and heavy.

Dimitri unbuttoned my shirt and gently ran his fingers across my stomach before rubbing my breasts through my bra.

I turned my head and arched up into his touch and he kissed my cheek and pressed his body to mine. I could feel him against my thigh and I sighed.

I was just really getting into it, when he pulled back.

After three seconds, I opened one eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just..."

He was staring at something on me.

I touched my face but nothing felt out of the ordinary. My hands flew to my neck and I felt a tiny little scratch. The bite.

"It's okay, I'm fine," I assured him and pulled him by his shirt back onto me.

"Yeah, you're right. I just remembered something," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he had to remember that_ one time_ I let Adrian bite me.

"If you had fangs, I'd let you bite me every night," I said, using my seductive voice. "_Everywhere_," I whispered into his ear and brushed my fingers against his jeans.

"_Roza_," he nibbled my ear.

"You may not have fangs but you'll always have my permission to bite me. I'm yours," I said.

I bit his shoulder playfully.

"See? Now you're mine," I joked.

Dimitri laughed and lay me back down on the bed, kissing me sweetly.

* * *

><p>"We need to do this more often," I whispered as I lay beside Dimitri. I was all blissed out from the sex and my leg was slung across his and I was pretty sure the hair I had put so much effort into this morning was knotted and tangled up.<p>

"For sure," he agreed.

He reached over and started tracing patterns on my belly.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," he said.

My senses were on high alert and I looked over at him, trying to slow my heart and not look panicked.

"What's that?" I asked warily.

"How do you like living with me. Is it okay? Is it easy for you?" he asked, non-chalantly.

"Um, I like living with you just fine. The sex is also an added bonus," I said lightly.

"Should've known you only wanted me for my-"

I slapped Dimitri. "What's the meaning of this?" I asked and sat up, staring him down.

Dimitri laughed. Something that I loved to hear and always brought laughter of my own, but not this time. I was worried.

"Do not laugh Dimitri Belikov! This is serious? What's wrong? Do you not like living with me anymore?" I said a bit defensively.

"It's your hair. It's so crazy right now. It's funny. But you still manage to look like a goddess," he said and pulled me back gently to his side. "Don't worry, my Roza. It was just a silly question. I love living with you. The sex is an added bonus," he smiled.

I couldn't help but snort and smile along.

Dimitri tended to be serious and observant and even supportive whenever we were out in public, but when we were alone, his charisma and energy could light up an entire room.

He didn't hold back. He laughed, he smiled, he played with me, shared secrets. It was the best part of my days off. It was like meeting this new Dimitri every single time. One who was so open with me. Who loved me and showed me that I was number one in his heart. Always.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you," he assured me and kissed me. "You're mine and I intend to keep it that way forever. I promise."

"I promise you the same as well," I said and kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>eh sorry it's so short but I HAD to update. My updating skills are getting really bad, but blame it on the flu which I still have and stinking school. Anywhoo Puh-lease review!<strong>

**P.S - Sofie Nielsen, I love ur story! Thanks for mentioning it to me! I tend not to read a lot of VA fanfiction because I don't want anyone to inadvertently influence me but ur story reminded me of why I loved VA fanfiction so much so thanks! (:**

**It's called A New Beginning. Go check it out peoples!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12 : Paradise

Chapter 12 : Paradise

Rose's POV

I woke up flat on my back, on a sandy beach in the middle of nowhere.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked out loud.

"You're _dream-walking_."

Adrian appeared out of nowhere and helped me up.

My hair was out in loose waves and I was wearing a pair of light denim shorts and a dark-blue bandeau swimsuit top.

My nazar pendand hung from my belly-button and Lissa's chotki was wrapped around my wrist. It was slightly reminiscent of the times Adrian visited my dreams back at the Ski Lodge.

"Why do you always dress me in as little clothing as possible?" I asked him.

I expected a witty reply, but instead, my outfit had been changed to a pretty blue sundress.

"Thanks. You like the color blue a lot though," I commented.

Adrian shrugged his shoulders. "I imagined red. It is your color after all, but it came out blue. Guess I must be slipping."

"Or maybe you're just a little _blue_. Get it?" I said, attempting a lame joke.

Adrian lowered his head slightly before giving me a wry smile. "You're losing your touch, Rose Hathaway. But I guess I'm a little down. Nothing a margarita can't handle."

Again, seemingly out of nowhere, he had conjured up a margarita. Complete in a martini glass and a pink umbrella dancing around the edges.

I knocked it out of his hand.

"I don't know how dreams work, but you're not drinking on my watch," I told him sternly.

"Alright, alright." he said holding his hands up in defeat. "No need to get violent."

We walked on in comfortable silence along the shore and I found myself more relaxed than I had ever felt in years.

"Adrian, this is amazing. It's so peaceful and so... beautiful. When did you start creating dreams?" I asked. In all the time I had known Adrian, I can't remember questioning him much beyond the basic questions like birthdays and colors.

"When I was nine years old, a Strigoi attacked my mom. It was so scary, but luckily we had three Guardians on hand that killed him on the spot. Two for my mom and one for me. I couldn't sleep for weeks, though. I'd have this recurring nightmare where I was running but it was like I was moving so slowly. I could literally feel the Strigoi's fangs on my neck. One night, when my dad was away, I went in my parent's room to sleep with my mom and all I remember is the nightmare going away. I was on a beach in Negril with my mother, and we had the best time ever. My first happy dream in a long time," he explained.

"And your mom had the same dream as well didn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah. At first we thought it was just a coincidence, until the nights that followed. It was always the same dream with me and her on the beach. But one night turned out different. We were talking on the beach when my mother's dress started turning yellow. At first we thought it was just another weird side-effect of our shared dreams, but when she started shading her eyes from the sun and I imagined a pair of sunglasses for her, we knew something was up. My mother demanded I wake us up and when I eventually did, she took me to my room and made me stay there. I of course had the Strigoi nightmare again but this time I changed it. I turned the Strigoi into a palm tree and imagined a beach. The beach has always been my happy place. It's calm and beautiful and the sun shines in my dreams. All the time."

"That's brilliant, Adrian," I said, taking his hand.

"See that palm tree over there. That's the Strigoi," he said and pointed to it. Suddenly, the tree turned into a pale menacing-looking man and my body tensed, braced for a fight. But, as quickly as it had come, it disappeared and the man was a palm tree once more.

All this time I've been sharing dreams with an undead serial killer. Thanks, Adrian.

"I can change it, but I can't forget," Adrian said, gently removing his hand from mine, and I knew we weren't discussing palm trees anymore.

"My mom took me to see a pyschiatrist but that didn't help. It was Spirit but we didn't know it back then. So I kept my dreams and my weirdness to myself. It's why I was so attached to you when we first met. It was the middle of winter in a freezing Ski Lodge, but the moment you stepped onto that porch, it was like sunshine. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. You reminded me of the sun with your tan skin and sharp mouth. You were fiery and passionate and you looked pretty damn good. Even with a black eye," he admitted wryly.

I couldn't help but blush a tiny bit. I had been just a little self-conscious about my eye back then.

"And then I realized you were a dhampir. The kick-ass Rose Hathaway. You looked a lot like a Guardian Angel. You were the girl of my dreams. Literally. You'd protect me from Strigoi like the one that nearly got me and you'd keep me safe and you'd love me. Not because I had money or _devastatingly_ good looks," he laughed.

I laughed as well. Leave it to Adrian to crack a joke in the middle of deep thought.

"I know it sounds silly. How could I be attracted so heavily to a dhampir, right? I'm a Royal Moroi. But I didn't see that when we first met. I was just Adrian, scaredy-cat in need of a kick-ass girl with a mouth to rival my own and a face that could break even the coldest of hearts. And you were Rose. Beautfiul, beautiful Rose. After you killed those two Strigoi in Spokane, I saw you in a different light. This was more than just a game or an attraction or even a fling for me. It became what I had searched for since I was a nine years old. Someone who would stay by my side when reality and even my dreams were too much for me. And I had that, if only for a little time. But you left me, Rose. Life's been pretty dark ever since," he said turning away.

The beach suddenly grew darker. Not exactly pitch-black, but more like the in-between of sunset and night. When purple skies turned to dark nights.

"Adrian, we both know how this has to be," I said lamely. I had used up all my explanations. I felt as if there was nothing more to say on the matter, even though there were a million of other things I could have said. Maybe even to make it right. But my heart was so tired. I just wanted some peace to love Dimitri and move forward, but Adrian was determined to keep us in the past. To make me suffer and remember the pain I caused him.

"I never asked you to choose Rose. All I ever wanted was the truth. But you lied to me. In fact, _I lied to myself_. We both knew the path you were taking. I sat back, and I watched you chase Belikov. I wasn't there when you were on the run from my aunt's murder, I wasn't there when you ran off to Russia. I just let everything fall into place. Watching, waiting, never doing anything. I blame _myself_, when really sometimes I want nothing more than to blame _you_. But I've changed Rose. I've changed so much. And this time, I'm going to fight for you. I'm not letting you go. It's the reason you love Belikov so much. Because he fights for what he believes in. So _I'll fight for you_, I promise."

Adrian cupped my cheek gently and the pain I saw in those green eyes melted me.

"I love you, Rose."

"Adrian... we have to focus on this assignment. Besides, Dimitri and I... we're in it for the long haul. What we had was special. You're the only other guy that has ever come close to loving me the way Dimitri has and you've never hurt me. Except that night when you walked away. But I can understand why you were angry. But, you have to forget about me and move on. You don't need me _that_ much. You don't need _ayone_ that much. Use this time to focus on _you_. Sober up and try something that doesn't cause more bad than good," I advised him.

Adrian sighed and let his hand fall back to his side.

"Your aura still has shadows. They're not so bad anymore. I thought the bond would have severed them off completely but they're taking a while to fade away. They flare up when you're upset or angry. Like now," Adrian said, completely changing the topic. I might as well have been talking to a brick wall.

"You're right. I am upset! I am angry! It's been up and down with you for a while now. Why did you come here Adrian? Why didn't Lissa just find somebody else? I'm so tired of trying to make you understand! Can you not see that this is driving me crazy. I'm a dhampir, Adrian, and a Guardian. Life doesn't come to me handed on a silver platter!" I said. "Unlike you, I've had to struggle and fight and pull through to hang on to the one thread of happiness that keeps me from running away from my problems. I've tried to be strong for everybody else including you and Lissa, even when it's hard. But I just want to live my life! I want to stake Strigoi and be with Dimitri and watch lame reality tv on my time off. I try not to ask for much. But I am asking you right now to just be my friend."

Adrian didn't reply. He just stood there watching me for a long time. I could have easily, never said anything at all.

"Rose, you never gave me a chance," he finally said. "You never evened out the playing field. It was Belikov or nothing. All I want is a chance. _Please_."

"Wake me up now," I said weakly. My heart wan't tired anymore, just broken.

* * *

><p>I walked back to the hotel room with an extra spring in my step. I hadn't seen Adrian all day and the hotel manager just delivered some mail from Lissa.<p>

"Dimitri, guess what Lissa just sent!" I said and waved the brown package.

"Mail?"

"Uh-huh. She even added a picture of her, Christian and Jill."

I handed Dimitri the picture and sat on the bed, crossing my legs and emptying the package.

"It's a really nice picture," Dimitri commented, handing it back to me.

It was really pretty. It seemed to be some formal event, judging by the fancy decorations. Lissa had her hair pinned up and she was wearing a mint-green gown, Christian was in a tux and Jill was wearing a dusty-pink, one-shouldered dress, and someone had finally tamed her brown hair into a straight, sleek perfection.

"She sent Isadora's file and a letter, which one do you want to read first?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't we be doing this with Adrian?" Dimitri asked skeptically.

"I'm not speaking to Adrian," I replied briefly. My first instinct had been to lie and say Adrian was out or something but I remembered it was Dimitri and while I wasn't always 100% honest all the time, I tried to be.

"Want to talk about it? I feel kind of bad for leaving him out"

"Not right now. I'll give him the package tomorrow on the way to Tarasov. Now pick one," I said impatiently. I just wanted to drop this.

"Fine," Dimitri said sitting behind me and hugging me from behind with a tiny kiss to my earlobe. "Letter first."

I shivered lightly. His voice whispering in my ear still made me want to melt.

_Dear Rose,_

_Life is boring as hell without you. Nothing extraordinary has happened since you left. Yeah, I know you're probably excited about that._

_I took some of your advice and brought Jill along to dinner and it turned out well. She didn't talk much but she got along greatly with the Conta princess. Go figure._

_Afterwards, I taught her this trick I learnt to turn water into ice-cubes and she caught on fairly quickly. She's not so bad, but that doesn't mean we're suddenly soulmates. I still can't stand her sometimes, BUT, I am trying._

_Tell everyone I said hey. I've added Isadora Badica's file from Tarasov and her well-hidden birth certificate. That was so hard to find! I want so badly to put her parents in prison too, but it would jeopardize the whole assignment. Can you believe Isadora is Abby and Xander's cousin?_

_It sucks without you Rose. Everyone's been moping around lately and been on edge. There was an attack in Pennsylvania on the Drozdov prince. Not Strigoi but Moroi. I was supposed to visit him in Pennsylvania, but Christian wasn't felling well so I hadn't gone._

_But, I don't want you to worry. Just look through the files. I know I can count on you guys to do this for me._

_Love,_

_Lissa._

I folded up the letter.

"I'm worried about her," I said to Dimitri. "She's not safe anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the long delay, but I'm on holiday so I'll try and update again soon. This chapter didn't come out the way I had planned it but eh. <strong>

**The first part was kind of inspired by Richelle Mead's short story, Sunshine, which is the story of how Lissa's parents met. **

**Poor Adrian, Rose is his sunshine but she only has eyes for Dimitri :( But yeah, that could be altered *looks around deviously***

**p.s - I recommend listening to Paradise by Coldplay ^_^ I mean come on, we all daydream about sunny beaches and perfect lives right?**

**The sad part is, I actualyl live on a Caribbean island but alas, not near any beaches. I really should fix that...  
><strong>

**Anywhoo, thank you my lovelys for the reviews! **

**Next chapter I shall be amping up the drama and adding a dash of kick-ass so stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 13 : She Came To Me

Chapter 13 : She Came To Me

Rose's POV

Isadora Elena Noelle Badica. Spirit user. Well, the last fact I didn't gain from her birth certificate. It had all the normal stuff like place of birth: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; time of birth: 9:56 a.m. and other requisite stuff. She wasn't six as I had previously believed but seven and a half. Her father is George Badica and her mother, Marcella Badica.

I racked my brain for where I had heard that name before. It seemed very familiar. The memory suddenly popped into my head: An angry woman in an ugly pink dress.

_"Don't you know who your betters are?"_

The shrill voice echoed in my thoughts and I shivered a little bit. Marcella Badica was the Prince of the Badica family's sister. I had been in Lissa's head that day, and watched as she terrorized - or at least tried to - two Moroi sitting in a seat she wanted.

Of course. Abby and Xander Badica had been schoolmates of mine back at St. Vladimir's and their father had become Prince of the family, shortly before I went off to Russia. Lissa was right. Isadora _was_ their cousin, and the Prince's niece. It would have been easy to help ship Isadora to Tarasov with no interference.

I was eager to share this information with Dimtri. But he was lying on his side, sleeping. It was rare to catch Dimitri asleep and I always marveled at it. Not so much in a creepy, stalker way. But he was so relaxed and peaceful, well, it made _me_ feel peaceful. Like everything was alright.

I smiled to myself and turned back to the notes. Dimitri and I had skimmed through it, but like I said, it was mostly just requisite stuff like her age, height, weight, hair colour... that sort of thing.

But there was one that stood out. Just something vague, that hinted about her abilities. A medical letter of sorts. But the way it read, sounded a lot more like a psychiatric analysis.

Day 1

...Isadora is quite mature for her age and shows signs of almost ingenious proportions. Highly intelligent. But slightly unstable. Will throw tantrums in the presence of certain company. The patient yells and throws things, though I am not entirely sure some of the said objects were thrown by hand...

Day 2

The word knife seems to be her favourite word...very strange behaviour exhibited. Tantrums grow more violent...cannot be controlled...

Day 3

All coherent thought seems to be gone... Weather abnormalities: thunderstorm, followed by heavy rain, then sunny, then more rain...Detainment being considered.

Day 4

Isadora is quiet. So quiet. Everything is normal. She says nothing. Just looks out the window. But her eyes are going a mile a minute. Frantic eye movement. Psychiatric help needed. Detainment approved.

Then there's nothing else. To me it sounded as if Isadora was being assessed for something. Maybe being assessed for Tarasov.

It made sense. They wouldn't lock-up one of the Moroi's most important Royal minors so easily. Or would they?

Marcella Badica was a bitch, if I recalled correctly. I didn't think it would take much to hide Isadora away. She was young and probably with all that spirit, she was very very unstable. Marcella probably couldn't control her and decided to take care of the problem. I couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten away with it. Surely, Isadora's birth would have been a big event.

Royal children usually had hugely attended christenings and events when they are born to celebrate the continuation of a royal lineage. Even if the lineage, like the Ivashkovs, were in no danger of going extinct anytime soon. Really, it was mostly just an excuse to pop a bottle of champagne, get drunk and exchange gossip, with the added bonus of an insanely cute baby; that would eventually grow up to be another snobby royal whose ass had to be guarded from Strigoi.

Isadora was slightly unstable from what I had seen but she was still just a kid. Sure, she impersonated Strigoi - ok that was not normal by any standards - how does she even know what Strigoi look like anyway?

She was displaying far more use of her powers than I've ever seen in any spirit user, and I've met quite a few. When Lissa was younger, she had shown early signs of spirit, though we hadn't known it. Isadora's was almost experimental like she was hyperaware of what she was capable of.

Like she was practicing her magic. Pushing the boundaries on her powers. It was kind of twisted and creepy. She hadn't known me at all and thought scaring the shit out of me had been 'fun'. That kind of fun was borderline mean.

_The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, I suppose._

Dimitri's POV

When I woke up the next morning, Rose wasn't beside me as usual. I tried not to panic, and instead got dressed quickly, grabbed my stake and headed outside.

My first instinct was to just go searching for her; I already had a few ideas of where she might have gone, including to breakfast, to stock up on bacon. But I decided to check with Adrian first. Hopefully, they had patched things up.

I knocked on the door, hoping that for once in his life Adrian was awake at this time of day.

There was no reply, but I decided to try again anyway. I knocked a little harder this time, my stomach twisting at the thought of Rose in danger, while I was here trying to get Adrian up to help me.

I pushed back those images, and tried to think of anything else. Like Rose laughing at me for being worried. _She can take care of herself_, a little voice reminded me.

I sighed, about to turn away from the door when it abruptly opened, and a disheveled Adrian squinted in the harsh sunlight.

We'd had to maintain a human schedule while here, because that was the schedule the prison ran on.

"It is way too early to go anywhere Belikov. You're going to have make this trip without _us_," he said and scratched his shoulder.

"_Us?_" I asked.

I knew Adrian had a problem when it came to picking up random women but we had only been here a couple of days. Besides, whoever this girl was, she was not a part of this mission.

"Yeah, Belikov. Rose and I. Who else?"

"This isn't funny, Adrian. Where's Rose?" I demanded.

I wanted to punch him in the face and wipe off the smirk that appeared on his face.

"In the bedroom, I'm not sure how decent she is, just for fair warning," he shrugged casually, that stupid smirk still in place.

I shoved Adrian out of the way and headed into the bedroom.

The sheets were rumpled, some of them thrown onto the ground. Clothes littered the room and someone lay sleeping in the pile of sheets that hadn't made it onto the floor.

Not Rose. Not my _Roza_.

I stepped carefully towards the bed, and pulled back the sheets. But even before then. I knew.

Rose.

She was naked and her hair was in a messy topknot. She looked tired.

I brushed my fingers against her skin and she smiled lightly.

"Adrian," she sighed in her sleep. She rolled onto her side and I shrunk back in horror.

Bite marks covered half of her neck.

Most of them were fresh. One of them still had a little blood trickling from it.

I was suddenly sick.

"Don't play the saint, Belikov."

I turned around to face Adrian.

"She loves it. But hasn't she always? This isn't much different from what you did to her in Russia," he said, lighting a cigarette.

"At least I didn't have to compel her to do it," I snapped.

Adrian just shrugged his shoulders.

"Believe what you want. But I don't need to _'compel-rape'_ people to get some easy sex. _She_ came to me."

"Roza, wake up," I said frantically, trying to wake her up.

She opened her eyes and looked around a little bit, her eyes settling on me.

"You're not Adrian."

"Rose?" I asked. By this point, I was so confused.

So imagine my surprise when Rose jumped out of bed and crossed the room into Adrian's arms.

**Hehehehe. Stay tuned :{)**


End file.
